Des années et des mois
by malice39
Summary: Jack est sommé par le Président d'assister à un congrès politico-militaire... Celui-ci sera-t-il aussi infernal que ce que le Général ne se le figure ? S/J
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Romance.

**Résumé **: Jack est sommé par le Président d'assister à un congrès politico-militaire... Celui-ci sera-t-il aussi infernal que ce que le Général ne se le figure ?** S/J**

**Spoilers**: aucun. **courant saison 9.**

**Rating : M. **L'histoire a finalement changé de rating au dernier chapitre ^^... **jeunes lecteurs, fuyez **!^^

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci est une de mes dernières idées en date, pour laquelle ma muse a eu un coup de cœur, puisqu'elle ne m'a pas trop lâchée en cours de route malgré le manque de temps^^. Comparé à d'autres fics que j'ai toujours en cours d'écriture, je suis contente d'avoir achevée celle-ci assez rapidement!

L'histoire a été découpée en 5 chapitres.

**Remerciements :** J'adresse mille mercis à Rauz, Meloe, BB et Satine, pour leurs relectures et/ou corrections.

**Et pour finir, le bon vieux disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de MGM. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je le fais seulement pour mon propre plaisir, et celui des fans de Stargate SG1.

SVP, me demander pour diffuser cette fic sur d'autres sites…merci !

Bonne lecture^^

**Des années et des mois****…**

* * *

Jack ouvrit les yeux quand la sonnerie de son réveil se mit à retentir, mais il ne bougea pas, le laissant sonner, se sentant tout particulièrement las.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait les idées noires, mais il ressentait un manque d'entrain certain pour cette nouvelle journée.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'en s'installant dans la capitale, il arriverait à se sentir encore plus seul, sentiment qui ne faisait que s'accroître et plus encore dans ce grand lit.

Voilà cinq mois qu'il était parti du Colorado. Cinq mois qu'il était là à vivre cette vie citadine. Cinq mois qu'il avait moins envie de se lever le matin.

Et c'était encore plus vrai depuis hier. La semaine commençait à peine, mais elle se présentait déjà comme l'un des pires enfers qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Une geôle goa'uld aurait peut-être été préférable… enfin façon de parler.

La semaine dernière, le Président l'avait enjoint à participer à ce stupide congrès militaire auquel il avait vainement espéré échapper. Cependant, sa fonction faisant de lui l'un des invités les plus gradés, « redoutés » et attendus, il n'avait pu y déroger. Sa réputation le précédait de toute façon partout où il allait. Il était maintenant connu pour son franc-parler, son intégrité et sa capacité à mettre ouvertement les pieds dans le plat quand il le fallait.

A son grand dam également, le Président continuait à le présenter comme l'atout majeur de leur défense terrienne, faisant de lui l'homme « à avoir de son côté ».

Ce que bon nombre de lèche-bottes avait parfaitement compris, le persuadant chaque jour davantage qu'il n'était pas fait pour la politique.

Pourtant, qui assurerait les arrières de Cheyenne Mountain, de la zone 51 et d'Atlantis si ce n'était pas lui ? Trop de requins souhaitaient encore y faire la pluie et le beau temps pour qu'il puisse penser à passer la main maintenant.

Hier, par sa présence, Hammond était venu lui apporter un soutien appréciable. Il connaissait parfaitement l'ennui, les tenants et les aboutissants de ce genre de congrès. Il savait aussi à quel point son ancien second pouvait avoir ce genre de manifestation en horreur.

Jack avait même dû rester une bonne partie de la journée sur l'estrade, à faire semblant d'écouter ces fanfarons, chose qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout.

A partir de ce jour et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il serait définitivement seul, le Général ayant été rappelé en mission sur l'Apollo.

Aujourd'hui n'était donc que le début de la deuxième journée dans cet enfer et cela n'arrangea pas son humeur. Sa patience risquait fort d'atteindre de nouvelles limites.

Fatigué de ressasser de telles pensées et d'entendre son réveil sonner, Jack finit par lever son bras pour l'éteindre. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'heure et vit qu'il était sur le point d'être franchement en retard.

Il grogna alors en se levant et alla se préparer rapidement, sans aucune once d'enthousiasme.

Quarante minutes plus tard, une fois arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle du congrès, Jack ne fut pas surpris de se voir attribuer la même place qu'hier, à la table d'honneur, alors qu'il étudiait le plan général.

Le militaire grimaça et entra ensuite dans la grande pièce à moitié pleine.

Jack ignora la plupart des regards qui lui furent lancés dès son arrivée. Il salua de la tête quelques chefs d'États Majors, puis alla directement s'installer au fond, sur l'un des sièges encore libres près des fenêtres. Avec sa présence et sa prestance, il espérait bien avoir la paix.

Il patienta, alors que la salle se remplissait rapidement. Jack sourit même lorsque le programme commença sans même que l'on ait osé le rappeler sur l'estrade.

C'était parfait comme cela !

Il allait continuer à faire semblant d'écouter, mais au moins il pourrait s'évader par la fenêtre.

Il regrettait juste de ne pouvoir voir le ciel, caché par les autres gratte-ciels à proximité.

Il se trouvait au cœur du Washington Convention Center, où se déroulaient dans tous les premiers étages environnants toutes sortes de conférences, congrès et séminaires, tout au long de l'année.

Plusieurs autres congrès avaient commencé hier mais il ne s'y était pas intéressé. Il voulait juste que la semaine s'achève… et ce, le plus vite possible.

Il n'y avait qu'un point positif dans tout cela, il était temporairement déchargé de ses écrasantes responsabilités. Ce n'était pas sans dire…

Sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Jack écoutait distraitement l'annonce des festivités de la journée, quand il commença à ressentir une étrange sensation.

Un sentiment qu'il put même rapidement décrypter, tant il lui avait été familier et qu'il ne l'avait plus éprouvé depuis qu'il était ici.

Son cœur s'emballa ensuite, tandis que Jack entama du regard un balayage rapide et précis de la salle.

Une seule personne réussissait à déclencher spécifiquement cette émotion en lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas être là. Il n'avait en tout cas pas vu son nom dans la liste des invités ou des militaires présents.

Aucune des quelques femmes dans l'assemblée n'était son ancien second.

Samantha Carter devait pourtant bien être quelque part à proximité, car jamais son cœur ne s'était emballé sur une simple pensée.

Ne la trouvant définitivement pas dans ce meeting, le Général haussa les épaules et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Il songea maintenant à elle, à tous les moments forts qu'ils avaient partagés, à toutes les facettes qu'il avait su deviner en elle…

Pourquoi était-il parti déjà ? Ah oui, elle avait son flic…

Ne trouvant pas la réponse satisfaisante, Jack laissa s'égarer son regard vers l'extérieur. Il observa les salles avoisinantes et les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision.

La salle la plus proche semblait être remplie de civils, où certains paraissaient même s'ennuyer plus fort que lui ! Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres, lui donnant une brève sensation de baume au cœur.

Peut-être était-il chanceux de ne plus avoir à écouter Daniel ou Carter palabrer pendant des heures... Quoique, pour cette dernière, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait longtemps été partagé. Au début de leur collaboration, il avait ressenti plus d'ennui que d'intérêt face à toute cette science affichée, puis il avait appris à aimer ce temps à simplement la regarder. Il avait été progressivement fasciné par son enthousiasme, sa fraîcheur et par cette lueur qui ne manquait pas de s'allumer quand elle partait dans ses explications. Sa bouche l'avait plus d'une fois ensorcelé.

Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fantasmes qu'il avait imaginé pour réduire ces lèvres au silence et en apprécier pleinement leur douceur.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses traits. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas les sourires des politiciens qu'il côtoyait qui illuminaient sa journée !

Jack chassa ses pensées. Son humeur ne s'était pas encore améliorée, mais il n'allait pas se « morfondre » sur le fait que la jeune femme lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Non, il continua simplement son observation du congrès voisin jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne se décale et qu'une silhouette attire son attention.

Son sentiment précédent se ranima avec force et Jack retrouva cette sensation de familiarité étrange.

Il se pencha alors un peu plus en avant, pour mieux voir qui pouvait être cette femme à priori, puis son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand il la reconnut enfin.

Hallucinait-il ?

Ou était-ce un sosie de Samantha Carter ?

Une réalité alternée peut-être ?

Au fond de lui, Jack sut que c'était juste « elle », la seule qui réveillait, il ne savait comment, ce genre de sentiments.

Par le passé, sans même la voir il avait toujours su quand elle était physiquement proche de lui, comme si son âme était capable de la sentir et de reconnaître la sienne exclusivement.

Selon les dires de Daniel, il avait eu des années pour aiguiser son « radar à Carter ». Jack sourit brièvement… cela lui allait, tant que ça ne concernait pas « papa Carter »…

Il sentit alors une chaleur, une sorte de bien-être s'emparer de lui… Voilà cinq mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue…

Un manque, une frustration bien connus se rappelèrent aussitôt à son bon souvenir, et l'aidèrent à accepter que c'était assurément cinq mois de trop.

La salle d'en face semblait avoir la même taille que celle-ci, mais avec une disposition des sièges dans des angles sensiblement différents. Carter était placée en très léger décalage par rapport à lui et il la voyait un peu plus de dos que de profil.

Elle s'était également mise près de la fenêtre, comme si avoir passé tant d'années sous terre au SGC, les faisait inconsciemment préférer des espaces plus ouverts.

Sam semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ou en tous cas, elle était très peu absorbée par ce qui se disait. Elle était aussi habillée en civil et ses cheveux avaient encore poussé.

Jack ne put que la trouver belle…

Il prit soin de graver cette nouvelle image en lui, se retrouvant immanquablement subjugué par elle.

Quel genre de séminaire ou de congrès pouvait-elle bien suivre ?

Hank avait bien parlé d'un truc scientifique, mais à aucun moment il n'avait cité le nom de Carter comme participante. Lui-même n'aurait incontestablement pas laissé passer ce genre de détails.

Puis Jack se détourna soudainement vers ce qui se passait dans sa salle, quand un mouvement l'attira à sa gauche.

Un homme venait de s'asseoir à deux sièges de lui et lui lançait manifestement quelques œillades.

Jack soupira… Si les autres lui avaient laissé un certain espace, ce ne fut pas le cas de ce jeune individu, qu'il ne connaissait pas à première vue.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait avoir la paix qu'il désirait !

Jack fit semblant de s'intéresser au discours que venait juste de commencer le Sénateur Johnson, pour inciter l'importun à le laisser tranquille, mais celui-ci continua son manège.

Jack finit par se retourner franchement vers lui, le faisant inconsciemment se redresser comme un « i » et l'apostropha.

_- Quoi ?_

L'homme à ses côtés se raidit davantage, détournant un instant son regard.

Jack sourit de la réaction obtenue. Il aimait trouver le ton, les petites répliques que l'on n'attendait pas et qui déstabilisaient à coup sûr les "enquiquineurs".

Le Général pensa qu'il aurait finalement sa chère paix, cependant l'autre se remit rapidement à le fixer, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

_- Aussi flatteur que ce soit de vous voir me reluquer, le Speed Dating c'est le congrès d'à côté ! _

Le jeune… _sergent_…, s'il en croyait ses galons, lui sourit un instant, avant de se présenter correctement.

_- Vous vous méprenez mon Général. Je suis le sergent Andrew Matlock, votre stagiaire à partir de la semaine prochaine._

Jack haussa un sourcil… _un stagiaire ?_

Depuis quand lui collait-on un stagiaire dans les pattes ?

Quoi que l'information lui sembla pourtant quelque peu familière et revint rapidement à sa mémoire. C'était encore une nouvelle lubie du Président qui voulait que son jeune protégé soit formé par les meilleurs. _Tu parles ! C'était pas lui qui allait se le coltiner le gamin !_

_Pourquoi diable Maggie ne le lui avait-elle pas encore rappelé ? Sûrement pour ne pas alourdir son sentiment d'être en enfer…_

_- Je suis passé à votre bureau hier et votre secrétaire m'a dit que vous seriez ici pour la semaine. Je suis donc venu me présenter à vous._

_- Fallait vraiment pas vous donner cette peine ! ça aurait pu attendre la semaine prochaine !_

_Un stagiaire ! La plaie !_ Quel mauvais karma lui tombait encore sur la tête ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

Surtout que ce Matlock ne semblait pas avoir la langue dans sa poche, ni être plus intimidé que cela par son légendaire caractère…

Jack apprécia toutefois cette audace, lui rappelant immanquablement celle d'un fameux capitaine, neuf ans en arrière.

Il aimait indubitablement les gens qui avaient du cran et du caractère.

Jack se détourna alors instinctivement vers celle qui était maintenant devenue lieutenant-colonel. Quel parcours elle avait réalisé en quelques années ! Mais il oublia presque tout quand il plongea dans son regard océan.

Carter avait elle aussi remarqué sa présence et le fixait maintenant sans pouvoir cacher son étonnement.

Jack fut heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que de la surprise dans ses yeux.

Un plus grand sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'elle lui rendit magnifiquement.

…_Cinq mois…. Une éternité ?_

Sam resta comme hypnotisée par son sourire et son regard, son cœur continuant de battre comme un diable. Elle en oublia même où elle était et ce stupide congrès où elle n'était présente que pour la sauvegarde de la couverture du projet Stargate.

Au SGC, ils étaient de toute façon à mille lieux au-dessus des avancées scientifiques que tous disaient ou prévoyaient comme « révolutionnaires ». Si tout ces gens savaient quels horizons leur avait ouvert la porte des étoiles, ils ne fanfaronneraient pas à ce point.

Mais Landry avait finalement jugé sa présence ici comme importante, alors elle était là, à faire semblant d'écouter et à chercher comment elle pouvait rencontrer l'homme qui comptait toujours le plus pour elle.

Dieu si elle avait pu s'attendre à cela !

A cette coïncidence de le rencontrer si vite. Ici.

Elle qui réfléchissait depuis la veille à une excuse pour aller le voir, elle avait maintenant le fameux Général sous ses yeux… enfin à moins de vingt mètres… plus beau que jamais.

Leur éloignement géographique depuis plusieurs mois augmentait peut-être cette impression, mais une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle, tout comme une certaine excitation, qu'elle ne chercha pas à cacher.

Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se mit simplement à lui sourire de « tout son cœur ».

_Cinq mois…_

Et face à la chaleur présente dans les yeux du Général, Sam se dit que peut-être les bonnes fées s'étaient finalement penchées sur son berceau.

_Auraient-ils enfin l'occasion de vérifier concrètement s'il y avait vraiment des affinités entre eux ?_

Cette pensée la fit sourire davantage ainsi que légèrement rougir, ce que sembla parfaitement capter Jack.

Le cœur de Sam partit dans une chamade plus endiablée. Jamais leurs yeux ne s'étaient accrochés de cette façon. Cependant, cette seule communication ne la contenta pas, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait quitter cette salle avant midi pour le rejoindre.

Le Général était sans doute lui-aussi très occupé, mais la jeune femme espérait grandement que leurs horaires ne soient pas trop différents.

Ils pourraient certes continuer à se regarder de leurs places, ce qui leur permettrait d'égayer et de mieux supporter leurs journées, mais Sam mourrait d'envie d'entendre sa voix et de sentir sa présence rassurante.

Elle devait trouver une idée qui n'allait pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Un certain temps passa, jusqu'à ce que l'interlocuteur change sur l'estrade sans que Jack ne le remarque vraiment. Il écoutait distraitement, ignorant superbement Matlock et focalisant toujours majoritairement son attention sur Sam.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de communiquer avec elle… d'entendre le timbre de sa voix. Il contrôla à merveille la surprise de sentir son téléphone portable vibrer soudainement au fond de sa poche.

Une ombre plana alors dans son regard. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas Maggie pour une urgence…

Jack attrapa l'appareil et se remit à sourire quand il vit le nom de Carter s'afficher.

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers elle… Regard qu'elle lui rendit brièvement, accompagné d'un des ces sourires dont elle avait le secret. Il semblait y avoir du mouvement dans sa salle, un changement d'exposé rasoir sans doute…

Jack ouvrit ensuite le message, découvrant un simple mot, _**« salut »**_, suivi d'une tête de bonhomme jaune souriante… Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Carter venait d'avoir une excellente idée, prouvant que c'était définitivement bien elle le cerveau de la bande !

Le Général lui répondit sur le champ, trop heureux que Maggie ait eu la patience de lui montrer mille fois cette fonction sur ce joujou bien trop sophistiqué pour lui.

Sam tenta de paraître plus attentive, lorsque l'un de ses confrères astrophysiciens les plus reconnus au cours de ces dix dernières années vint prendre la parole. Elle ne se souvenait pas du thème précédemment annoncé qui allait prendre le reste de la journée. Son attention était de toute façon trop focalisée sur le Général.

Elle attendait sa réponse, d'autant plus impatiemment que celui-ci semblait visiblement se prendre au jeu.

Sam finit même par se sentir fébrile tant elle appréhendait la tournure qu'il allait donner à leur échange. Elle avait osé les orienter vers quelque chose de moins protocolaire et elle avait une peur soudaine de voir apparaître leurs grades.

La jeune femme tenta de s'intéresser au séminaire, mais elle soupira rapidement d'ennui face à l'approche et au début des théories du scientifique. Tout cela l'aurait vraiment passionné avant le SGC, mais plus maintenant. Elle avait l'impression de perdre un temps précieux pour ses propres recherches. Dire qu'elle aurait pu être tranquille dans son labo… enfin… non… elle n'aurait alors pas eu cette occasion de se rapprocher de son Général…

Son portable vibra enfin. Sam regarda aussi discrètement que possible la réponse, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, et haussa les sourcils quand elle lut un simple _**« Jack »**_**.**

_Ok…c'était court et précis… à l'image du Général, mais… ?_

Puis un autre sourire éclaira ses lèvres, quand l'angoisse qui l'avait envahie disparut instantanément. Sam jeta un nouveau regard à son Général… plus long… plus grave, le cœur battant à tout rompre pour une autre raison cette fois-ci.

Elle voulait vérifier qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'idées ou d'illusions quant à leur communication. Son ancien CO n'avait pas rementionné leurs grades ni même répondu avec son nom de famille, chose qu'il ne laissait jamais passer d'habitude.

Il semblait enfin accepter d'explorer la pente vertigineuse de leurs sentiments respectifs, qu'ils avaient constamment pris soin de mettre de côté.

…_5 mois qu'il était parti…_

Sam imita sa réponse en lui renvoyant son propre prénom par sms.

Vu le jeu qu'ils commençaient manifestement, être ici n'était finalement pas une perte de temps.

Jack continua avec un _**« ravi de vous rencontrer »**_. Sam se sentit alors presque comme une adolescente envisageant son premier flirt. Elle lui répondit un _**« moi aussi »**_, les doigts tremblants.

La conversation s'engagea ensuite plus ou moins rapidement, selon leur vitesse de frappe et la discrétion qu'ils cherchaient à maintenir.

_**« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vue, ça je m'en serai souvenu ! »**_ enchaîna Jack, l'air de rien, face au regard de plus en plus scrutateur et intrigué de Matlock.

_Ce gamin l'épiait d'ailleurs un peu trop à son goût, passant de lui à Carter et n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de renouer avec la jeune femme, _pensa-t-il_._

Jack lui envoya alors un de ces regards que même Teal'c avait toujours su prendre au sérieux. Le jeune sergent se recala instinctivement dans son siège, reportant automatiquement son attention sur les paroles du Général sur l'estrade, mais il ne put réellement se concentrer. Et d'un, ce dernier était soporifique à mourir et de deux, la politique n'était pas réellement son terrain de prédilection.

Il réalisait une rencontre importante pour lui, étant assis à côté de l'un des plus illustres Généraux que l'Amérique ait pu nommer. Celui qu'il voulait précisément approcher depuis des semaines et dont il voulait gagner la confiance dans celles à venir.

Certes, il savait qu'en s'imposant le démarrage ne serait pas forcément facile, mais son intérêt pour le Général O'Neill n'avait pas diminué d'un iota depuis 5 mois qu'il entendait parler de lui ou de son cran plutôt rare dans un tel milieu.

Son accréditation au projet Stargate, doublée d'une autorisation spéciale, lui avait enfin permis de se plonger dans nombre rapports des missions de SG1 et cet homme l'avait alors fasciné.

Les éloges et la haute estime de son oncle par alliance, Président des États-Unis, avaient fini de le convaincre d'obtenir ce stage coûte que coûte. Et il l'avait eu…

Pas par simple piston ou favoritisme comme on pouvait le croire. Il avait dû fermement défendre ses arguments pendant des semaines, même quand son oncle avait finalement avancé qu'O'Neill n'était pas le genre à prendre de stagiaire.

Pour le jeune sergent, il était un mythe à lui tout seul… une sorte d'énigme tranchante… et d'autant plus intrigante qu'il semblait à ce moment-même seulement se préoccuper d'une jeune femme du congrès voisin, qui ressemblait étrangement au Colonel Carter… _autre illustre pilier du projet qu'il aimerait rencontrer…_

Matlock essaya cependant de se faire plus discret, pour ne pas se mettre à dos celui qui deviendrait, l'espérait-il, son mentor.

De son côté, le sourire de Sam s'agrandit à la lecture du nouveau message de Jack. Il voulait apparemment jouer les parfaits inconnus… _aux temps pour moi, _se dit-elle_…_

Avec lui, cela ne pouvait qu'être divertissant et il n'y aurait ainsi pas la gêne de ne pas savoir quoi se dire après ces longs mois…

_**« Washington est une grande ville »**_lui répondit-elle, restant volontairement évasive.

Les réponses s'enchaînèrent un peu plus vite.

_**« Effectivement, mais le monde est petit ! Êtes-vous seulement de passage ? »**_

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit à nouveau. _Aimerait-elle ne pas être seulement de passage ?_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »**_ Lui envoya-t-elle.

Jack sourit brièvement. Il se décida à la taquiner un peu.

_**« Votre bronzage ne colle pas avec la grisaille sans fin de cet automne... »**_

Sam arqua un sourcil. Il avait remarqué cela ? A cette distance ?

_**« Alors ? » **_La relança-t-il, tandis qu'elle se remémorait la chaleur extrême de P6X912, planète de sable aride, totalement désertique et dernière mission en date de SG1.

Ils avaient cuit dans tous les sens du terme ! Mais ça, Jack le savait déjà…

Elle commença à taper **« **_**Vous auriez adoré la planète… » **_Puis elle se ravisa, effaçant le texte en se rappelant qu'ils se la jouaient incognito.

Elle devait pourtant trouver une réplique à cette boutade à peine déguisée car tout comme lui, elle détestait ce genre d'endroit et cela non plus il ne l'ignorait pas.

La jeune femme lui envoya un sourire, cherchant encore les mots appropriés. Elle faisait face à un maître de la répartie.

_**« Samantha ? » **_Retenta-t-il, comme elle tardait à répondre, feignant de se reconcentrer sur l'exposé de son congrès.

Sam le regarda à nouveau. Qu'aurait-elle répondu si elle avait eu à faire à un véritable inconnu ?

Pouvait-elle prendre l'excuse des vacances au soleil ? De quelques séances de bronzage pour rehausser son teint clair ?

Quelle serait la réaction de Jack si elle lui parlait de certaines de ses traces de bronzage ? Serait-ce trop inapproprié dans leurs petites taquineries ?

Un autre sourire illumina son visage, quand Sam réalisa le tour que prenaient ses pensées.

_**« J'ai pu profiter du soleil il y a peu… » **_Répondit-elle finalement.

Jack sourit à son tour… D'après ce qu'il avait lu des derniers rapports de SG1, il pouvait classer le désert que l'équipe avait parcouru comme l'un des plus arides qu'ils aient connu… Cela faisait absolument partie des choses qu'il ne regrettait pas en ayant cessé d'aller sur le terrain !

_**« J'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps… »**_ Lança-t-il en continuant sur sa lancée.

Sam lui jeta un regard narquois. Osait-il vraiment se moquer d'elle ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête quand ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau, et qu'elle fut une fois de plus tentée de donner une autre direction à leur échange. Jack ne l'aidait pas trop sur ce coup-là !

_**« Bien plus que je n'en prends maintenant… »**_

_**« Dois-je comprendre que je vous ennuie ? »**_

_**« Pas vous…. appréciez-vous votre congrès ? »**_

_**« Je m'amuse comme un petit fou… »**_

Sam sourit à nouveau face à une telle ironie. Elle ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux était le plus à plaindre… Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient vus et qu'ils continuaient à échanger.

_**« Comment puis-je vous rendre ce moment plus agréable ?» **_lui demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. Elle aurait bien plusieurs réponses à lui suggérer, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse encore envisager maintenant…

Son expression se fana un instant, quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers son voisin de droite qui l'interpellait toujours assidûment. Sam eut du mal à gérer l'accroissement de son agacement. Elle avait eu le malheur de tomber sur lui en arrivant et après presque quinze ans, ce type était toujours un enquiquineur de première !

Cependant, au lieu d'entrer dans son jeu, la jeune femme prit le parti de continuer à l'ignorer.

Jack avait lui aussi suivi le jeu de l'individu qui essayait si peu discrètement d'attirer l'attention de son ancien second.

Il commença à sentir un début d'irritation et même une pointe de jalousie qu'il n'apprécia absolument pas.

Ne pouvait-on pas les laisser tranquilles, au nom du ciel !?

_**« Un ami à vous ? »**_ tenta-t-il finalement, l'air de rien, alors qu'il brûlait de connaître le lien que ce gars avait avec Carter. Car celui-ci la connaissait manifestement, même si Carter persistait à éviter tout échange.

Si seulement cet homme savait ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire pour l'aider à mieux comprendre le message…

La jeune femme avait été une élève incroyable, une des meilleurs qu'il avait jamais eus, enregistrant et appliquant chaque geste et méthode qu'il lui avait transmis. Un sourire presque nostalgique passa sur les lèvres.

Ne comprenant pas où Jack voulait en venir, ni la signification de son sourire, Sam lui renvoya un _**« ? »**__._

_**« Le type qui ne cesse de vous reluquer sur votre droite et qui vient encore de vous interpeller. »**_

Sam snoba superbement l'individu en question et son sourire charmeur de pacotille.

_**« Jaloux ? » **_risqua-t-elle.

Jack sourit à son tour. L'était-il vraiment ?

Le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer y ressemblait pourtant étrangement. Serait-ce encore utile de le nier ? Il l'avait fait pendant tant d'années, prenant un soin particulier à ne rien montrer… mais ne prenaient-ils pas maintenant une autre direction ? Jack abandonna alors son ton taquin, pour quelque chose de plus véridique.

_**« Vous pouvez rajouter possessif et rancunier. »**_

Sam eut à nouveau envie de sourire, mais sa mimique se figea quand elle perçut la différence de ton. Jack ne badinait plus et son cœur s'emballa outre mesure.

Elle le savait rancunier, oubliant peu facilement les erreurs et encore moins celles qu'il avait lui-même commises, mais elle avait du mal à l'imaginer possessif.

_Ne pouvait-il l'être juste pour elle ?_

La jeune femme chassa d'un mouvement de tête cette idée étrange et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre sincèrement.

_**« Juste une vieille connaissance, un emmerdeur de première même, à qui je n'ai pas envie de parler… Je l'ai déjà envoyé balader »**_

_**« Allez-vous m'éconduire de la même façon ?»**_

_**« Me faites-vous aussi du charme ? »**_

_**« Vous aimeriez ? »**_

Tous deux se sourirent. S'ils continuaient à se répondre que par des questions, ils n'allaient jamais en voir la fin.

_**« Faut que j'y réfléchisse »**_ finit par envoyer Sam, avant de se donner une claque mentale…

Elle le faisait presque languir alors que pour être franche, elle souhaitait le voir agir ainsi depuis des années...

Comment cette matinée avait-elle pu prendre cette direction ? Les invitant de plus en plus clairement à faire enfin évoluer leur relation…

_**« Je devrais demander au gamin à mes côtés si j'emballe bien par sms… »**_

Sam éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, attirant la moitié des regards sur elle. Contrite d'avoir inopportunément interrompu le discours sur le podium, la scientifique se fit plus petite sur son siège et prit soin d'envoyer un regard « mauvais » à l'auteur de son éclat.

_**« Alors ? »**_

_**« Vous ne demandez pas au gamin ? »**_

Jack lança un bref regard au jeune sergent. Il n'allait absolument rien lui demander. Vu l'intérêt plus discret que celui-ci continuait à leur porter, ce serait comme agiter un bel os à moelle devant un chien. Il ne comptait pas subir sa présence avant la date prévue.

_**« Aurais-je une chance de vous séduire ? »**_ tenta-t-il, en se reconcentrant presque exclusivement sur Sam.

La jeune femme fut tentée de lui écrire que c'était du tout cuit, mais quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Une douleur qu'elle vivait depuis quelques mois déjà se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, elle écrivit _**« Absolument… pourtant vous ne le mériteriez pas. »**_

_**« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter la seconde partie de votre réponse ? »**_

Le sourire de Sam s'évanouit alors complètement. Son regard s'attrista même, ce qui alerta instantanément Jack. Tandis que tout se passait à merveille, quelque chose venait de clocher.

Sam regarda son téléphone et hésita réellement à lui livrer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Pouvait-elle aller aussi loin ?

N'allait-elle pas mettre fin à cette délicieuse conversation par les mots qui lui brûlaient la bouche, et qui lui comprimaient la gorge et la poitrine ?

_**« Vous êtes partis. »**_envoya-t-elle quand même, tendue dans l'attente de la réaction de son Général.

Jack grimaça. Il sentit même une nouvelle vague d'agacement enfler en lui…

Quoi ! Elle n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher ça ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui demande pourquoi !

Ok, il avait fuit, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

En la regardant, son courroux s'apaisa cependant. Ses yeux lui disaient à quel point ce n'était pas un reproche et qu'il n'était finalement peut-être pas le seul à avoir souffert de cette séparation.

Mais n'avait-elle pas son flic nom de Dieu ?

C'en était fini de jouer.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net et savoir ce qu'elle espérait de son séjour dans la capitale.

Que voulait-elle au juste de lui ? Elle n'avait pas initié ce petit intermède « inapproprié » dans leur conjecture actuelle sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Il ne la connaissait que trop et il brûlait tout autant qu'il appréhendait d'apprendre ces faits. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

En regardant sa montre, Jack vit que la pause de onze heures était sur le point d'être annoncée. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, il était las de cette conversation par messages interposés.

_**« Rejoignez-moi dehors le plus rapidement possible. »**_

Ce ne fut pas un ordre, ni un ultimatum.

Sam acquiesça gravement quand Jack lui jeta un regard.

Le Général se leva ensuite pour se diriger d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Il n'avait que faire si tous le regardaient. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il bouge pour apaiser son courroux et surtout qu'il soit enfin en présence de Samantha Carter.

Plus rien ne pouvait maintenant adoucir la distance qui les séparait, pas quand ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine et qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

Jack fut le premier à arriver dehors. Il scruta attentivement le hall d'entrée du bâtiment de Sam, essayant de dompter son souffle court. Il fit tout pour rester le plus impassible possible en apparence. Il n'avait pourtant pas couru pour venir jusque-là, s'efforçant de se dépêcher tout en faisant bonne figure pour ne pas attirer plus d'attention qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Il fut presque mis au supplice au cours des minutes qui suivirent, quand l'apparition de Carter le délivra soudainement et lui fit rater plusieurs battements de cœur.

…_Sam…_

* * *

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... je n'imaginais pas recevoir un tel accueil avec cette histoire^^... un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews (notamment à celles auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre...).

Elles m'ont particulièrement touchée.

un merci spécial à Rauz, ma chère béta, qui a encore pris le temps de me relire :)

voici la suite que vous attendez apparemment impatiemment... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_Jack fut presque mis au supplice au cours des minutes qui suivirent, quand l'apparition de Carter le délivra soudainement et lui fit rater plusieurs battements de cœur._

_…Sam…_

* * *

Toute colère ou tout sentiment d'agacement se dissipa une nouvelle fois quand il plongea immanquablement dans ses yeux troublés.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'exprimer à son tour combien il était touché.

Jack enregistra rapidement sa tenue féminine et commença doucement à s'avancer vers elle. Il n'arriva pas à dissimuler la douceur de son regard, mais _Au diable son éternel self control ! _Pensa-t-il... Il n'était pas encore assez proche d'elle.

Sam se mit à trembler en marchant vers lui, se sentant comme miraculeusement aimantée par la profondeur de son expression. Elle lui renvoya pleinement la tendresse de son sourire. Son cœur battait même si fort qu'elle espérait que ses jambes puissent encore la porter sur les quelques mètres qu'il lui restait à faire.

_Jack était toujours si sexy dans son uniforme !_

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, synchrones, à moins de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme se mordit presque violemment l'intérieur d'une lèvre pour ne pas laisser ses yeux se fixer sur sa bouche, ni répondre à son besoin de le toucher.

Elle se sentait à la fois aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon sous son regard brûlant et plus vivante que jamais, son sang pulsant fortement dans ses veines.

_- Samantha…_

La tension de Sam frisa un nouveau sommet quand elle entendit son prénom à peine murmuré, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Jack l'entraîna vivement en direction du parking, la guidant d'une main sur son coude.

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux à ce contact. _Le premier depuis d'innombrables mois... _Une sorte de courant électrique sembla passer entre eux mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas, cheminant un peu plus vite de concert.

Sam avait elle aussi remarqué l'apparition sur l'esplanade du fameux gamin, ainsi que de plusieurs Généraux et membres de l'États-Majors. Et tout comme elle semblait le deviner pour Jack, elle n'avait aucune envie de leur faire la causette.

Jack avança jusqu'à son chauffeur et acquiesça au regard contrit qu'il lui lança.

_- Je suis désolé Général, mais tant que les autres voitures n'auront pas bougé, nous ne pourrons aller nulle part._

_- Ne vous en faites pas._

Jack avisa les limousines stationnées qui leur barraient le passage et se promit de recommencer à arriver en retard ! _Quelle poisse !_

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au groupe de militaires qui grossissait non loin d'eux et sut qu'ils devaient agir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là s'ils voulaient avoir la paix. Carter était beaucoup trop appréciée par une majorité du gratin politico-militaire pour qu'ils puissent l'ignorer.

Non, en voyant même Matlock se rapprocher d'eux, la seule alternative qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'aller se perdre dans la foule à leur proximité.

_- Joe, vous avez le reste de votre journée. _Dit-il en se tournant vers le conducteur. _Je vous appelle au cas où j'ai besoin de vos services._

Puis, sur un signe de tête de Jack, les deux militaires bougèrent à l'unisson en direction de New York Avenue, laissant l'homme admirer pendant quelques instants leur parfaite et silencieuse coordination.

Quand ils disparurent de sa vue et qu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel plus que sombre et menaçant, Joe grimaça ensuite. _La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber_, pensa-t-il. Il espéra alors sincèrement que le couple puisse atteindre le métro avant !

Jack ralentit leur pas quand la foule eut fini de les engouffrer et posa négligemment sa veste sur l'une de ses épaules pour passer plus inaperçu. Sam l'observa en souriant. Elle avait même un mal fou à regarder ailleurs. Il marchait un peu en avant d'elle, comme s'il lui ouvrait la voie et la jeune femme ne se priva pas de la vue.

Elle en était incapable, alors qu'elle retrouvait la prestance de sa silhouette dont elle se souvenait quand elle pensait à lui… Elle se fit un devoir de rafraîchir sa mémoire, en reluquant ainsi ses épaules larges, son dos, ses hanches fines… et ses fesses… que la veste ne cachait plus et qui étaient extrêmement bien mises en valeur par la coupe de son pantalon.

Sam se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Malgré le bruit qu'il y avait autour d'eux, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'entende.

Puis, puisant dans d'anciens réflexes, elle reporta immédiatement son regard sur le haut de son corps quand elle le sentit ralentir pour la garder à son niveau. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas être séparée de lui tant la marée humaine était dense sur ce trottoir... _à croire que tout le quartier s'y était __spécialement __donné rendez-vous__!_

Sam sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit une nouvelle décharge la parcourir. Elle fixa leurs mains qu'il venait de joindre et d'où il irradiait une sensation de chaleur. Sam releva la tête vers son visage.

Jack sourit quand il vit son expression heureuse s'agrandir. _Pouvait-il être aussi simple de lui donner la main ?_

Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir osé ce geste des mois auparavant, tant il apprécia sa peau contre la sienne… son contact brûlant et sa douceur telle du velours.

Jack sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand la bride de ses pensées se relâcha, au point qu'il put imaginer assez clairement combien le reste de sa peau devait l'être aussi. Il en grogna presque, mais un détail attira son attention et le sortit de ses élucubrations, quand il leva la main de Sam vers son visage.

Son cœur se serra au souvenir de ce qui avait naguère orné cet annulaire, aujourd'hui nu. Cela l'avait même déchiré jour après jour...

Le sourire de Sam disparut dès qu'elle vit son regard changer et presque se refermer. Elle haussa même les sourcils alors qu'il continua à fixer sa main gauche. Ses yeux se clouèrent ensuite dans les siens et Sam fut frappée par leur intensité.

_- Plus de bague ou juste pas de bague ?_ Demanda-t-il gravement et calmement.

La jeune femme comprit instantanément où il voulut en venir. Il y a cinq mois, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle portait encore la bague de fiançailles de Pete.

_- Plus de bague. _Énonça-t-elle simplement, maintenant incertaine quant à l'issue de leur échange.

_- Depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Cinq mois._

…_Cinq mois… _Jack ferma les yeux pour garder un maximum de contrôle sur sa respiration. Son cœur et ses pensées s'étaient déjà emballés au-delà de toute mesure...

_Serait-il vraiment parti pour une mauvaise raison ?_

_Pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle pas dit ? _

_Pourquoi avait-il aussi rompu tout contact avec elle ? Peut-être qu'alors il aurait su, il…_

Jack ouvrit instantanément les yeux quand la pression de Sam se fit plus forte sur sa main. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de plonger dans son regard et de lui rendre son sourire magnifique. Il réalisa même que tout cela était derrière eux maintenant.

_Ils pouvaient choisir d'avancer._ Le cœur de Jack doubla sa cadence à cette pensée.

…_Sam était libre… Et ils pouvaient avancer…._

Souriant toujours, Jack lui fit un furtif baisemain puis sans la lâcher, il l'entraîna derrière lui en reprenant leur marche pour éviter d'esquisser un geste qu'il pourrait regretter. Non pas que la jeune femme le repousserait, puisqu'elle jouait elle aussi de son pouce contre le sien, mais Jack savait depuis longtemps que quand il commencerait à la toucher vraiment, à caresser Samantha Carter, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Elle serait sa drogue, son amphétamine et pour l'heure, elle ne l'aidait pas à se réfréner davantage dans ce lieu si inapproprié.

…_Ils pouvaient avancer…_

Le cœur se gonflant d'une émotion particulière, Jack s'interrogea sur le moyen qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour les mener le plus rapidement chez lui.

Vu les embouteillages monstres qu'il y avait encore dans tout le quartier, le métro lui sembla alors être leur unique salut…

Ils parcoururent ainsi une vingtaine de mètres en direction de la prochaine station, fendant toujours la foule et davantage conscients du contact de leurs mains, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne se fasse fortement bousculer.

Jack s'arrêta et fut rapidement rassuré qu'elle n'ait rien. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son visage et se retrouva immanquablement subjugué.

Il réalisait à peine l'importance de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre...

Leurs regards se soudèrent à nouveau et tous deux se perdirent dans l'autre, se fermant au rythme empressé de la vie autour d'eux.

Ils eurent même l'impression d'être dans une bulle… leur bulle… et leurs yeux y exprimèrent enfin plus librement le plaisir qu'ils avaient à se retrouver, à être en compagnie de l'autre.

Leurs silences étaient encore chargés d'émotions dans la tension particulière qui les enveloppait dès qu'ils se regardaient, mais ils ne savaient encore comment réagir… ni vraiment que dire d'ailleurs… Ils exploraient maintenant quelque chose de complètement nouveau.

Soudain, Jack fut pris d'une impulsion et brisa leur mutuelle contemplation en happant en coupe le visage de Sam. Il se laissa alors porter par l'intensité du moment, ainsi que par ce désir insatiable qui le tenaillait. Avec douceur, il passa un pouce sur ses lèvres, lui explicitant clairement son intention, son besoin lancinant de l'embrasser mais aussi la possibilité qu'elle avait de s'écarter si elle le désirait.

Sam frissonna presque quand elle sentit son contact engageant sur sa peau, mais ce qui la transperça une fois de plus était ses yeux… son regard assombri par le désir qu'il semblait tout d'un coup avoir du mal à contenir.

Ses propres reins s'enflammèrent en réponse, dans la seconde qui suivie.

_Combien de fois l'avait-il regardée ainsi ?_ Bien trop peu pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne vraiment et qu'elle puisse ravaler le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Sam vit Jack s'avancer imperceptiblement mais se stopper rapidement, comme s'il attendait un geste de sa part… un accord… une confirmation.

_Bon Dieu oui qu'elle allait le lui donner !_

Tout en souriant, elle passa alors une main sur sa nuque et y imprima une légère pression, tremblant tout autant à ce nouveau toucher qui lui parut intime.

_Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas !_

Jack lui sourit à son tour et, ainsi encouragé, il réduisit contre toute attente lentement l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Depuis qu'ils étaient réunis, il n'avait quasiment pensé qu'à la manière dont il pourrait dévorer sa bouche, mais il la voulait tellement qu'il trouva finalement plus de plaisir dans cette approche ralentie, à sentir son propre cœur se déchaîner et sa poitrine se serrer à lui faire mal…

Il se délecta peut-être plus de voir les yeux de Sam se fermer, ses lèvres s'impatienter, son souffle se raréfier et de sentir l'appui de plus en plus prononcé de ses ongles sur sa nuque…. Cela était si excitant !

Leurs lèvres finirent par s'effleurer doucement, tandis qu'ils sentirent en même temps de brefs contacts mouillés sur leurs peaux.

La pluie commençait manifestement à tomber à grosses gouttes mais ils n'en avaient cure. Les yeux toujours clos, ils restèrent immobiles front contre front, submergés par l'afflux de leurs sensations. Puis, comme si leurs bouches étaient animées de leur propre volonté, elles se frôlèrent à nouveau, avant même qu'ils ne tentent de le faire, réitérant plus fortement leurs ressentis.

Ils n'osèrent pas encore approfondir la caresse, comme si prolonger ce contact pouvait les aliéner réellement. Ils se contentèrent alors de ce jeu tendre le temps de s'apprivoiser et de juguler ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils avaient tant attendu pour en arriver là… à s'embrasser enfin sans situation exceptionnelle liée au SGC.

Puis, sous une fougue nouvelle, le baiser se transforma mutuellement en un échange plus profond.

Leurs mains accentuaient divinement la pression de leurs contacts et ce n'est que quand Sam gratta de ses ongles le cuir chevelu de Jack, que leur ardeur s'accorda merveilleusement à celle de la pluie tombant drue sur eux. Aucun ne pensa ou ne put se stopper pour se mettre à l'abri, tant ils furent perdus dans ce vertigineux maelström de sensations.

Jack finit cependant par ôter doucement ses mains du visage de Sam... _Aussi bon que cela était, ils allaient attraper la mort s'ils continuaient où ils étaient..._ Et sans lâcher ses lèvres, il déploya sa veste au-dessus de leurs têtes en espérant les protéger un peu. Ce piètre rempart ne fut toutefois pas suffisant pour leur éviter d'être complètement trempés…

Jack amorça ensuite un mouvement de recul pour les diriger vers le premier magasin derrière eux, mais Sam s'accrocha davantage et se moula si vivement contre lui qu'il en oublia presque l'idée. De plus l'entendre gémir faisait se répandre en lui un torrent de lave, qui annihila quasiment toute sa capacité de retenue.

_Comment pouvait-il réagir autrement alors qu'il avait dans ses bras la femme de ses rêves, plus que consentante, et que celle-ci continuait de jouer de sa langue comme si sa vie en dépendait ?_

Dans un grognement, tandis que la pluie se déchaînait maintenant plus qu'il n'était possible et que des éclairs apparaissaient dans le ciel, Jack prit en partie le poids de Sam sur lui et les réfugia rapidement dans le renfoncement à côté du magasin derrière eux… seul espace qui lui avait paru suffisamment grand pour pouvoir les accueillir. Les longs coups de tonnerre semblèrent aussi y résonner, mais cela ne les sortit pas de leur transe.

Sam se laissa guider, encore peu maîtresse d'elle-même.

Elle était même bouleversée… comme déconnectée ou ivre des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus mais cela lui importait peu en fait. Elle avait attendu neuf ans pour l'avoir contre elle… neuf ans pour connaître son goût comme elle le souhaitait… Neuf ans pour voir briller dans ses yeux cette faim, cette lueur primaire et complètement incendiaire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant…

L'orage les avait acculés jusqu'au fond de ce qui figurait maintenant être une longue entrée. Les éclaboussures les atteignaient encore, mais aucun d'eux ne se préoccupa de savoir sur quoi ils débouchaient.

Sam avait le dos appuyé contre l'unique porte vitrée, par derrière laquelle on apercevait de longues tentures sombres, mais rien d'autre ne compta que les bras de Jack qui l'encerclaient, tandis qu'il avait appuyé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Aucune partie de leurs corps ne se touchaient, comme s'ils se jaugeaient présentement pour savoir qui craquerait le premier.

Leurs respirations demeuraient encore hachées et tous deux restèrent immobiles à se perdre dans les yeux assombris de désir de l'autre.

Ils hésitaient une nouvelle fois quant à la marche à suivre… Ils venaient d'ouvrir une belle brèche dans leur passion et ils ne savaient pas s'ils supporteraient que le barrage ne cède à son tour. L'intensité de ce qu'ils ressentaient était colossale, peut-être même excessive compte tenu de toutes ces années de tempérance et de frustration. Ils en étaient conscients. S'ils se laissaient aller davantage à ce qu'ils aspiraient tous les deux, cela les empêcheraient à coup sûr de rejoindre rapidement l'appartement de Jack. Ils en eurent une absolue certitude à travers leur échange.

_Pouvaient-ils vraiment s'aimer ici, dans cet espace plutôt confiné, alors que la pluie déchaînée leur offrait un rideau protecteur inespéré ?_

Sans s'éloigner, Jack vit Sam frissonner. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau mais l'importance de son bien-être prévalut instantanément sur son désir.

Elle semblait trempée de la tête aux pieds et lui-même commençait à trouver ses vêtements mouillés inconfortables.

_- Tu as froid ? _Demanda-t-il quand un autre frisson la parcourut et qu'il la colla à lui pour partager un peu de sa chaleur.

Sam sourit à la spontanéité du tutoiement qu'il vint d'adopter et au plaisir qu'elle eut à se blottir contre lui.

_- Un peu effectivement. _Dit-elle en se serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. _Mes vêtements me collent à la peau et l'air s'est bien rafraîchit._

Jack frotta son nez dans son cou pour refréner la subite envie qu'il eut d'admirer l'effective transparence de son chemisier blanc, que sa veste n'avait apparemment pas suffisamment protégé.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux trombes d'eau derrière eux, examinant l'orage continuer de plus bel...

_- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit prêts de rentrer ! Ça peut durer un moment... _

Sam acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit péniblement déglutir Jack quand il capta son geste... Elle fut si tentante qu'il dut impérativement dévier son attention. Il regarda alors derrière elle.

_- Sais-tu où nous sommes ? _Demanda-t-elle, en prolongeant son regard sur les tentures sombres derrière la porte_. _

Tout comme lui, elle considéra cela étrange de ne voir aucun signe ou détail qui puisse indiquer dans quelle entrée ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait pas de pancarte, ni d'insigne, ni de sonnette ni même de bouton pour la lumière…

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière cette porte._

_- J'espère que ce n'est pas un sex shop !_

Jack sourit doucement, embrassant subrepticement son front. La pensée n'était pas si incongrue que cela… elle lui avait aussi vaguement traversé l'esprit, mais il avait encore envie de taquiner la jeune femme.

_- Ça pourrait pourtant me donner des idées pour mieux te réchauffer..._ Lui dit-il alors au creux de son oreille, sur un ton volupteux.

Sam frissonna à nouveau et arqua un sourcil sous l'insinuation à peine cachée… Le contact de ses lèvres et la sensualité de sa voix la retranchaient un peu plus dans ses limites et elle tenta absolument rester dans le registre de la plaisanterie. _Ce lieu ne pouvait pas être celui de leur "délivrance"..._

_- Cherchez-vous à me suborner, mon Général ?_ Choisit-elle alors de riposter, avec une moue qu'elle espéra aussi angélique que mutine.

Le regard adoucit de Jack s'assombrit à nouveau et son sourire se fit outrecuidant. L'homme savait pourtant qu'elle faisait autant d'efforts que lui pour ne pas les amener à se céder trop rapidement, mais cela ne fut plus suffisant. _Il n'avait __définitivement __pas assez goûté d'elle ! _

La tension redevint donc à couper au couteau autour d'eux, tandis que Jack repoussa vivement le corps de Sam contre la porte et replaça ses mains autour de son visage.

Le barrage de leur passion semblait enfin s'effondrer ... et dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent, aucun ne parut le regretter...

Sans crier garde, Jack se plaqua contre elle et fondit derechef sur sa bouche.

Sam l'accueillit avec une ferveur qui les rendit rapidement pantelants. Leurs langues se livrèrent duel sur duel, sur un rythme de plus en plus effréné, alors que leurs mains, conquérantes, chiffonnèrent sans vergogne leurs vêtements mouillés.

Soulevée par le vent, la pluie prit également un angle différent et s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Mais bien trop lancés et d'autant plus émoustillés par leur concert de gémissements, ni Sam ni Jack ne le remarqua. Ils mirent même plusieurs secondes à percevoir la disparition de l'appui derrière Sam, pivot de leur position.

Ainsi, comme au ralenti, ils se sentirent tomber, au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrit et ils ne durent le salut de leur équilibre qu'aux réflexes aiguisés de Jack. Le Général réussit en effet à les redresser in extremis, sous les yeux mi-étonnés, mi-amusés d'une sorte de Majordome...

* * *

**A suivre...**

_A votre avis, où sont-ils donc "tombés"? _

_Je me demande si vous le pourriez deviner... ^^_

_La tension commence à bien monter entre Sam et Jack et je vous promets que c'est loin d'être terminé^^_**_  
_**

la suite** samedi prochain...**


	3. Chapter 3

un grand merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et cela m'encourage à peaufiner davantage cette histoire...

toujours un merci à rauz pour sa relecture ;)

j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Sam ferma instantanément les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre Jack quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Exit la sensation de désir et d'euphorie qu'elle venait de vivre dans ses bras et bonjour la douche froide !

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, un sentiment d'agacement s'empara même d'elle.

_Pourquoi diable était-elle la seule à sentir la honte l'envahir quant à la position dans laquelle cet homme venait de les trouver ?_

En plus de son stupide sourire crâne, qu'elle aurait bien aimé lui faire ravaler au passage, Jack mettait volontairement du temps à relâcher sa cuisse. _Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle !_

Sam lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais elle sut quand il resserra sa prise avant de la libérer doucement qu'il n'y accordait pas la même importance…

La jeune femme fut alors partagée entre son envie de le gifler royalement et celle de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine immédiatement. Son besoin de lui n'était finalement pas parti bien loin ! Cela raviva aussitôt son irritation car elle n'aimait pas se sentir dépendante de quelqu'un.

Par rapport à lui, elle l'avait toujours été en quelque sorte, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches de s'aimer enfin, une part d'elle appréhendait cette évolution. Et voir briller le désir de Jack dans ses yeux était loin de la rassurer complètement.

_S'ils faisaient malgré tout une monumentale erreur, après toutes ces années ?_

Pour mieux se maîtriser, Sam s'éloigna légèrement de cet homme si tentateur…

- _Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer…_ Les invita alors l'inconnu, un brin souriant face aux différentes réactions du couple._ Vous allez finir par attraper la mort si vous restez sous cette pluie froide, bien qu'à votre manière de vous réchauffer, je doute que vous l'ayez véritablement sentie… _

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua alors qu'ils passaient la porte, tandis que l'embarras de Sam augmenta d'un cran. La jeune femme souhaita même pouvoir trouver un trou de souris et s'y cacher. Elle avait maintenant la désagréable impression d'être retournée aux temps de son adolescence, où son père la prenait en flagrant délit de flirt… _cela ne s'était jamais très bien terminé_…

_Comment allait-elle finir émotionnellement cette journée ?_

Sam se calma cependant quasi instantanément quand elle sentit la caresse de Jack sur sa main. Cet homme pouvait être tout aussi énervant qu'adorable et il avait un bien trop grand pouvoir sur elle ! Sam ne sut pour le moment que faire de cette constatation et se reporta sa concentration sur leur hôte.

Celui-ci venait de refermer la porte et de tirer à nouveau la tenture. Il les observait silencieusement, alors que le couple considérait plus attentivement le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

La pièce qui les accueillait était d'assez petite dimension, ressemblant à une sorte de vestibule. L'éclairage particulièrement tamisé et la douce température de l'air le rendaient plus agréable face au déchaînement des éléments au dehors…

L'ameublement était simple et offrait même un certain cachet. Les couleurs des murs donnaient une impression de chaleur et contrastaient savamment avec les belles étagères de bois mat. A chacun de leur côté, à hauteur de tête, se tenaient plusieurs patères et le tout invitait très clairement à laisser ses affaires personnelles.

Jack ne résista pas à l'envie de se délester de sa veste trempée, mais fut interpellé par Sam avant qu'il finisse d'esquisser son geste.

- _Mon Général !_ L'interpella-t-elle. Puis face à l'air faussement courroucé de ce dernier… _JACK !_

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda l'intéressé, plus satisfait de cette deuxième réponse.

- _Peut-être que Monsieur ne veut pas qu'on s'éternise ?_

Jack haussa un sourcil. Cette précaution ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit tant il avait un bon feeling de cet endroit.

Il était vrai que l'homme qui venait de les accueillir continuait à les observer avec une grande attention, malgré son apparente impassibilité.

Le Général se tourna vers lui.

- _Puis-je ?_ Le questionna-t-il en montrant l'un des portes manteaux.

- _Je vous en prie…_ Répondit l'employé._ Ils sont faits pour cela. Permettez-moi de me présenter enfin. Je suis August Mansfield, intendant de cet établissement. Et si j'ai toujours mon excellente capacité de déduction, don hérité tout droit de mon grand-père, vous devez être le Général Jack O'Neill… _

Jack ne dissimula pas son étonnement. Rares étaient les personnes capables de l'identifier sans le connaître ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. _Il n'était quand même pas une célébrité dans Washington !_

- _Comment avez-vous deviné ? _Demanda-t-il finalement, plus que curieux.

- _On m'a toujours dit que mon grand-père Arthur devinait la plupart des choses à l'avance... Personnellement, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, puisqu'il est mort quand j'étais petit, mais on m'a rapidement assimilé ce don, quand j'ai commencé à en faire usage dans mon enfance... _Puis voyant le haussement coordonné de sourcils du couple, il revint à des éléments plus pragmatiques._ D'abord les gallons sur votre veste, grade confirmé par votre compagne… Puis le fait que c'est votre première venue, alors que la plupart du gratin politique connaît déjà cet endroit. Depuis à peu près cinq mois, votre nom revient régulièrement sur leurs lèvres… Et comme votre compagne vous a aussi appelé Jack, mon esprit a fait le reste… C'est un honneur de vous accueillir et face au tableau peint par certains Sénateurs et députés détestables, il me tardait de vous rencontrer enfin. Notre directeur va être en joie._

- _Heu… Oui, c'est… fantastique !_ Répliqua Jack, presque soufflé par un tel discours et pas sûr d'avoir bien fait d'accepter la poignée de main que venait de lui tendre ce curieux personnage.

_Où étaient-ils réellement tombés ?_

Jack jeta un rapide regard à Sam et sourit en la voyant manifestement retenir son amusement. Au moins, elle n'était plus gênée ni contrariée… et elle passerait bien vite sur leur manque de réactivité d'il y a quelques minutes s'il continuait à détourner son attention.

_Pourrait-il plaider la perte totale de raison dès qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, si elle remettait plus tard cet événement sur le tapis ?_ Car Carter n'était pas le genre de femme à oublier les moments de fort embarras, ni ceux où elle se sentait plus vulnérable. Il fallait juste qu'il puisse la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle...

Sam était pourtant délicieuse à regarder, à la limite de lui refaire perdre tout self control... Son sourire s'accentua alors un peu plus.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi s'attendre ici, il avait seulement hâte que l'orage passe et qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver seuls dans l'intimité de son appartement.

Sam l'imita et pendit également sa veste détrempée

- _Je m'appelle Samantha_. Dit-elle en serrant à son tour la main que le Majordome lui tendait. Peut-être avait-il aussi entendu parler d'elle ?

- _Enchanté madame. _

- _Mademoiselle... _S'accommoda-t-elle. Après tout, il aurait été plus qu'étonnant qu'il la connaisse, le projet Stargate étant toujours placé sous le sceau du secret.

- _Soit... _Puis la faisant rougir en terminant par un baise-main. _Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter au gérant de cet établissement._

Le couple acquiesça et l'accompagna, passant sous une autre tenture sombre.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une salle particulièrement spacieuse et il leur fut particulièrement difficile de définir le style du décor.

L'ensemble était parfaitement harmonieux et leur tout premier sentiment les surprit même, tant ils ne s'attendirent pas à le ressentir. En se regardant brièvement Sam et Jack surent qu'ils venaient d'avoir la même impression.

Il se dégageait de cet endroit quelque chose de cosy… d'intime... qui les fit sourire, mais qui les dérouta tout autant pour en deviner enfin la fonction.

Leur hôte ne la leur avait pas encore dévoilée, maintenant une sorte de mystère malgré l'accueil singulièrement avenant...

Peut-être était-ce aussi l'effet recherché par l'association plus qu'appropriée des couleurs chaudes, claires ou sombres des tissus et des tentures ?

L'éclairage semblait avoir également été précisément étudié pour faire ressortir de toute part une douce lumière…

Six espaces, comme de petites alcôves, se démarquaient devant eux et paraissaient particulièrement confortables. Au centre de chacun trônait une table basse, entourée de larges coussins colorés puis de petites banquettes.

L'employé les laissa rapidement à leur contemplation et disparut par une porte sur leur droite. Ils l'entendirent marmonner « _Jack O'Neill ! Le patron va être ravi... »._

Sam se tourna vers Jack en riant doucement.

- _Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fan club mon Général !_

- _SAM ! _Grogna faussement le militaire.

- _Désolée !_ Comprit-elle aussitôt, _mais l'habitude va être difficile à perdre_... _Je reformule... alors comme ça tu as un fan-club ?_

- _Je l'ignorai aussi, c'est plutôt l'inverse d'habitude mais cette idée me dérange un peu..._

- _Pourquoi ? je veux en faire partie, moi ! _Enchaîna Sam avec une mimique mutine.

- _Alors ça change tout... j'aime... non j'adore mon fan-club ! Je..._

Jack ne termina pas sa phrase et sourit allègrement... Sam avait compris.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir rajouter un « _Je t'adore toi... »_ et même peut-être bien plus_, _mais le temps des aveux était encore un peu prématuré.

Cependant aucun d'eux n'était dupe quant à leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils ne l'étaient plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a peu sur cette esplanade au Washington Convention Center... Leurs yeux les leur avaient confirmés...

Jack sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer, autant d'appréhension que d'excitation, _Sam et lui allaient devenir intimes très prochainement... Si ça c'était pas leur nouvelle du siècle !_

Tous deux se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans le regard de l'autre. Ils oublièrent presque instantanément où ils se trouvaient et finirent par rapprocher leurs visages jusqu'à s'embrasser lentement, délicatement. Maintenant, ils pouvaient savourer toute la tendresse, voire l'adoration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Quand Sam entoura sa nuque de ses bras et se colla à lui, le baiser s'intensifia naturellement, mais un raclement de gorge les interrompit bien trop rapidement à leur goût.

Le couple se sépara, étonné de se retrouver à nouveau devant l'intendant et un homme qu'ils devinaient être le directeur. Ils se surprirent même une fois de plus à avoir été trop perdus dans leurs sensations pour ne pas les avoir entendus approcher.

_Leurs réflexes militaires ramollissaient drôlement ! Il fallait dire que quand leurs bouches se touchaient, le reste avait bien du mal à exister !_

L'individu qui leur était encore inconnu les étudia en souriant.

- _Soyez les bienvenus... Je suis Benjamin Franklin, gérant de cet établissement. _

- _Benjamin Franklin ?_ S'exclama Jack. _Ne connaîtriez-vous pas un Thomas Jefferson ou un George Washington par hasard ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite sur un ton badin, tout en acceptant la poignée de main.

- _J'adorerai ça. _S'amusa-t-il, appréciant l'humour. Puis plus sérieusement. _Bienvenue__ au Rainbow room._

_Vraiment ? _Les deux militaires haussèrent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble à l'évocation du nom de ce lieu.

- _Le Rainbow Room vraiment ? V_erbalisa Jack, en regardant à nouveau le décor.

- _Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé ainsi... _Surenchérit Sam.

- _Tu le connais ?_

- _Bien évidemment, quand je travaillais encore au Pentagone, j'ai longtemps entendu parler de la réputation, de la sélectivité impitoyable et du secret entourant ce restaurant, sans jamais pouvoir en élucider le mystère. A l'époque obtenir une réservation était digne d'un chemin de croix !_

- _C'est toujours le cas. _Approuva Franklin. _Nous sommes un restaurant particulier et nous y tenons, quitte à n'avoir qu'une clientèle restreinte mais fidèle._

Le gérant eut un excellent feeling du couple qui lui faisait face. Depuis une bonne année maintenant, il préférait rencontrer les personnes avant de les accepter comme clients.

Il y avait presque quatorze ans, quand il avait lancé son concept singulier, il avait quasiment tout misé sur certaines de ses relations politiques pour se constituer une clientèle « d'élite ». Sa réussite avait été rapide et son restaurant était apparu comme l'un des plus « hauts lieux » à fréquenter, aussi prisé qu'inaccessible et de cela il n'en était pas peu fier. Cependant, le Rainbow Room traversait depuis quelques années un revers de fortune face sa sélectivité fermée. Sa notoriété restait certes la même, mais aujourd'hui l'établissement était presque devenu un repère « incognito » pour un bon nombre d'Hauts-gradés militaires et de politiciens dont il aimerait bien se passer. Il en avait assez de les voir défiler avec des compagnes différentes de leurs épouses. Si peu représentaient encore l'image d'un couple amoureux qu'il avait affectionné à ses débuts et que lui rappelait maintenant celui qui lui faisait face.

Benjamin avait fini par limiter le nombre de réservations par mois, mais cela n'y avait rien changé. Peut-être qu'un jour faudrait-il que le restaurant se fasse connaître d'un plus large public ?

Cependant ce temps-là n'était pas encore venu... Pour l'heure, le gérant espérait simplement que l'apparition de ce Général dans sa clientèle aiderait à éloigner les indésirables. Depuis qu'il entendait parler de lui, sa réputation intègre et peu appréciée continuait à l'intéresser et à le charmer.

Voilà des semaines qu'il souhaitait voir ce fameux homme passer leur porte et comme par miracle, il était là aujourd'hui.

Franklin ne put cacher sa joie et se décida à leur réserver son meilleur accueil...

- _Je suis enchanté de vous accueillir Général O'Neill, ainsi que vous Mademoiselle Samantha. _

Le couple se mit à sourire face à sa révérence.

- _J'espère qu'August ne vous a pas ennuyé avec son grand-père Arthur ?_

- _Nous aurions été honorés de le connaître... _Assura Sam, ce qui fit sans le vouloir hautement plaisir au Majordome.

Jack sentit ensuite Sam frissonner. La température de l'air avait beau être douce et plutôt agréable, leurs vêtements trempés restaient plus qu'inconfortables.

Sam se mit même à éternuer à deux reprises, ce qui attira l'attention sur elle.

Bien qu'il ait jusque-là volontairement concentré son attention sur le Général, Franklin ne put empêcher ses yeux de revenir sur la jeune femme, qu'il avait instantanément trouvée magnifique. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant l'effective transparence de son chemisier mouillé qu'il avait évité de la regarder… Mais là, il fut comme subjugué malgré lui. Sa peau apparaissait claire et contrastait merveilleusement avec la couleur foncée de son sous-vêtement. Ses formes généreuses apparaissaient particulièrement mises en valeur et…

Jack se racla la gorge, remarquant rapidement le comportement de leur interlocuteur. Il convenait que la vue était des plus appétissantes, lui-même s'efforçait de ne pas en profiter plus longuement qu'il ne le faisait, mais par décence et respect pour Sam, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

Celle-ci ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'agir, qu'elle se cacha en partie derrière lui. Elle aurait pu dissimuler sa poitrine de ses mains en premier réflexe, mais vu l'état de ses vêtements, il était clair que cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose à part accroître son sentiment de gêne. Jack approuva alors son action. Il sentit même enfler en lui ce fort sentiment de protection qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle dans les situations difficiles…

Il était également fier, car Sam arrivait à s'en sortir à tous les coups...

_Lui-même était aussi trempé et si ce gérant voulait le mater… grand bien lui fasse, tant que ce n'était pas Sam._

Le regard qu'il envoya à l'homme fut clair et celui-ci détourna le sien.

- _Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Samantha… Général…_Commença Franklin._ Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras… Je… _Puis se tournant vers le majordome. _August, pourriez-vous trouver une serviette et voir s'il nous reste des chemises d'avance ?_

L'homme acquiesça et disparut aussi sec.

Le Général, lui, se remit à sourire quand il sentit Sam se coller à lui sans plus de retenue. Elle posa même ses mains sur ses hanches et son souffle sur sa nuque lui envoya des milliers de petits frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Par le passé, Carter n'aurait jamais osé le toucher si explicitement, mais les choses évoluaient et cette perspective ne put que lui plaire…

Jack reporta à nouveau son attention sur Franklin, qui reprit la parole.

- _Le restaurant n'ouvrira ses portes qu'à 20h ce soir..._ _En général, nous y sommes rarement présents si tôt dans la journée. Cependant, aujourd'hui, notre chef a prévu de nous faire tester de potentiels accompagnements qui enrichiront notre carte. Pour me faire pardonner, j'aimerai vous inviter à les goûter. __Ce ne sera pas exactement comme vous auriez pu le faire en tant que clients un soir, puisque la présentation ne sera pas aussi soignée et que vous n'aurez pas accès à la carte… Mais j'espère que cela pourra quand même vous convenir…_

Jack voulut répondre mais il ferma à demi les yeux quelques secondes. Une très agréable chaleur se diffusait maintenant en lui, alors que Sam posait à peine ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il était très loin d'y être insensible et avec un peu moins de vêtements sur eux, il aurait clairement pu se croire au paradis !

Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme et la vit acquiescer simplement. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de quitter cet endroit pour se retrouver à nouveau sous l'orage.

- _Nous n'allons pas refuser une telle « occaz » de manger gratis… _Puis plus sérieusement. _Nous acceptons avec plaisir._

- _Parfait ! Je vous laisse choisir la loggia qui vous conviendra… Ce midi, nous mettons à l'honneur un plat français nommé « le gratin Dauphinois », que j'ai particulièrement aimé lors de mon dernier voyage. Il sera accompagné d'un assortiment de viandes et d'une cavalcade de petits légumes. Nous testons aussi différents modes de cuisson et de dégustation, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Installez-vous, le repas étant déjà prêt en cuisine, il ne tardera pas à vous être servi._

Le couple acquiesça en souriant, puis tous trois virent August revenir vers eux. Benjamin en profita alors pour les quitter poliment mais chaleureusement et retourna à ses occupations... _Il en avait bien assez fait ici ! _

Un sourire passa quand même sur ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la porte de la cuisine... _Jack O'Neill était dans son restaurant !_

Le Majordome, quant à lui, tendit gracieusement la serviette à Sam ainsi que les deux chemises que le couple accepta volontiers. August leur montra aussi la direction des toilettes et disparut rapidement à son tour... Il avait beaucoup à faire en plus de s'occuper de ce couple charmant mais inopiné.

Jack et Sam se regardèrent à nouveau, puis observèrent le linge qu'on leur avait donné, froissant le coton doux entre leurs doigts.

Une impression étrange les traversa... _Ils étaient au Rainbow Room ! Si ce matin-même on leur avait dit ça !_

Tous deux se reconcentrèrent sur les différentes « loggias » puis sur la porte par laquelle leurs hôtes avaient si vite battu en retraite...

Ne voyant personne revenir, Jack se tourna complètement vers Sam.

- _Laquelle préfères-tu ?_

_- Ça m'est complètement égal. _Répondit-elle en frissonnant._Je préfère aller me changer maintenant. __Je reviens..._

Sam effleura à peine ses lèvres des siennes et partit dans la direction indiquée par August.

Jack sourit en la regardant partir et frotta machinalement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. L'embrasser allait être une sensation à laquelle il se ferait une joie de s'habituer !

Puis, indécis quelques instants, il finit par s'installer dans l'espace le plus proche, où les coussins avaient l'air particulièrement douillet. Il s'empressa alors de quitter ses chaussures et de s'y allonger en fermant les yeux, tentant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Sam dans la chemise.

Une personne réapparut brièvement pour déposer un plateau sur la petite table et Jack en apprécia grandement la discrétion. C'était manifestement un des atouts parfaitement bien vantés de cet endroit.

Le Général se décida ensuite à se redresser. Sam n'allait plus tarder et d'alléchantes odeurs réveillaient admirablement son appétit.

Maintenant, il avait faim.

Curieux de voir ce qui pouvait sentir aussi bon, Jack souleva brièvement chacun des couvercles en métal et en eut véritablement l'eau à la bouche. Tout avait l'air fort appétissant... Il remarqua aussi une notice, à laquelle était jointe une petite carte de membre à son nom.

Jack rangea cette dernière et un immense sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres quand il lut le document. Si avec ça il ne passait pas un merveilleux repas, il ne s'appelait plus Jack O'Neill !

Un mouvement attira son attention à sa droite et Jack sentit aussitôt les battements de son cœur redevenir erratiques quand il vit Sam se rapprocher enfin…

* * *

**à suivre...**

bien, maintenant que le décor est posé et que Sam et Jack se retrouvent à nouveau seuls... à quelle sauce vont-ils "se manger"? ^^**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Mais que se passe-t-il ? ^^ vos com se font de moins en moins nombreux... _juste 3 petites reviews pour le chap 3 _(merci à MARGUERITE-ROXTON-JONES, pouette et justmoi59)...

je me demande... l'histoire vous plait-elle toujours ?

je vous poste en tout cas le chap 4 avec un peu d'avance... comme il est prêt _(merci ma Rauz pour ta relecture)_, autant ne pas vous faire attendre davantage... :)

bonne lecture^^

* * *

Un mouvement attira son attention à sa droite et Jack sentit aussitôt les battements de son cœur redevenir erratiques quand il vit Sam se rapprocher enfin…

Elle était… il n'avait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour la décrire tant il aima la découvrir vêtue d'une chemise d'homme. Le vêtement, au moins deux fois trop grand pour elle, cachait presque les deux tiers de sa jupe et rendait sa simple tenue plus qu'intimiste dans leur contexte.

Sam sentit sa chaleur interne monter d'un cran dès qu'elle capta le regard profond de Jack. Sa poitrine se serra même sous l'impact et la force de l'émotion. Elle eut un incroyable sentiment d'être belle et grava dans sa mémoire ce que cela faisait d'être désirée par cet homme.

Depuis ce matin, tout son être était sens dessus dessous. Son monde même se trouvait complètement chamboulé. _Jack et elle étaient en couple !_

Elle osait à peine le réaliser, de peur de se réveiller d'un merveilleux rêve et d'être déçue… encore.

Jack frissonna involontairement quand Sam s'installa à genoux tout près de lui. Ils furent si proches qu'il sentit comme de l'électricité courir le long de son bras. Son sourire magnifique finit par le rendre tout chose... _Il n'y avait que Carter pour lui faire cet effet-là !_

Ayant à nouveau besoin de la toucher, Jack leva une main et effleura du bout des doigts celle de Sam. Il voulait savoir si elle ressentait la même chose que lui… cette réaction magnétique… ce feu d'artifice de sensations dans tout son être.

Un nouveau sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux au contact de plus en plus prononcé de sa caresse.

Leurs doigts finirent par s'entrelacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retire doucement sa main et ne s'attaque à sa propre chemise.

Sam ouvrit alors les yeux et haussa les sourcils quand elle le vit déboutonner rapidement les boutons de son vêtement.

_Wow ! A quoi jouait-il ?_

Un gémissement s'étouffa même dans sa gorge quand elle vit apparaître de plus en plus de peau et le léger duvet qui recouvrait le haut de son torse.

- _Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Bégaya-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

Jack lui sourit sans lui répondre, retirant alors complètement la chemise... Il ne supportait plus le contact du tissu humide sur sa peau.

Il savait qu'il dépassait un peu les limites de leur bienséance et aurait peut-être dû faire comme elle et aller se changer dans les toilettes, mais une part de lui adora voir sa réaction. Il ne l'asticota pas trop cependant et enfila aussitôt le tissu sec, appréciant davantage ce contact.

Jack laissa les boutons du col ouverts et ne résista finalement pas à la taquiner face au regard incendiaire qu'elle lui portait encore.

- _Si tu es sage, je pourrai peut-être te laisser toucher…_

Sam haussa à nouveau un sourcil, tout en souriant. Cet homme était décidément haut en couleurs !

_N'étaient-ils pas sages depuis de trop longues années ? _

Puis, choisissant d'alléger l'atmosphère au lieu d'entrer dans son jeu comme elle aurait aimé le faire, elle dévia aussi sec leur attention en remarquant enfin leur plateau repas.

- _Ça sent divinement bon ! As-tu regardé ?_

- _Oui, ça a l'air parfait et j'ai faim ! _Dit Jack, en s'avançant et acceptant le changement de sujet avec joie.

Il découvrit sans plus attendre le plat le plus proche de lui et Sam sourit en soulevant un autre couvercle... _Le glamour disparaissait très vite_ _quand l'estomac d'un homme était vide... L'adage qui disait que le véritable chemin pour toucher le cœur d'un homme passait par son estomac n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça !_

Sam inspira les délicieux fumets et eut aussitôt l'eau à la bouche, imitant Jack malgré elle. Il y avait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas été dans un restaurant et ne s'en cacha pas ! _C'était le Rainbow Room quand même_ ! La nourriture avait beau avoir été annoncée simple, Sam la trouva présentée avec autant de goût que pour le décor. Elle semblait succulente et face à l'assortiment d'aliments qu'ils avaient devant eux, le cuistot ne semblait vraiment pas s'être limité dans ses essais !

Le plat de viandes contenait entre autres des boulettes de bœuf et de tendres morceaux de steak. Jack se tenait devant le gratin plus qu'appétissant, ainsi qu'une grande variété de légumes sautés, en sauce ou cuits à la vapeur.

Les arômes se mélangeaient subtilement et divinement, laissant présager de belles explosions de saveurs.

Sam se redressa ensuite pour atteindre la dernière cloche et s'exclama sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand elle découvrit de magnifiques fraises, une belle coupe de chantilly maison, une autre de crème onctueuse et une sorte de fondant au chocolat. Franklin n'avait pas parlé de desserts mais cela la ravit au possible.

Jack l'observa avec plaisir s'extasier sur les plats. Il l'avait rarement vue si enthousiaste pour autre chose que les sciences qu'il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite… Celui-ci s'emballa même au-delà de toute mesure quand il perçut la lueur particulière qui traversa son regard à la vue des desserts, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler ses fantasmes associant Sam à la nourriture.

_Apparemment, aujourd'hui il allait être servi ! _

Jack sentit aussitôt son corps s'embraser. Il aimait déjà beaucoup les différentes facettes de la jeune femme, de la plus horripilante à la plus touchante ou sombre, mais depuis ce matin, il adorait plus encore découvrir « La femme » en elle... et il était certain qu'elle dépasserait de loin son imagination ou ses espérances…

Souriant, il commença aussi à compter mentalement. Carter avait toujours été une fine observatrice. Combien de temps mettrait-elle à remarquer ce qui clochait sur ce plateau « paradisiaque » ?

…_Un_...

- _Tout cela a l'air succulent !_ Continua Sam, en revenant vers le plat principal.

_Deux..._

- _Quel plateau splendide, vraiment ! Je sais à peine par quoi commencer..._

_Trois._

- _Mais… où sont les couverts ?_

- _Y'en a pas._

Sam tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Y'en a pas. _Répétât-il en lui tendant la note jointe qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée, trop concentrée sur la nourriture.

Sam la lut rapidement puis releva la tête en lâchant un _« ohh »_, ne sachant pas comment le prendre...

Un rougissement s'empara d'elle, suivie d'une envolée de papillons dans son ventre quand la sensualité de cette idée s'imposa en elle.

Son cœur se mit même à battre une chamade endiablée… _Si elle avait pu s'imaginer ça ! _

- _Se nourrir l'un l'autre ? _Demanda-t-elle finalement, pour tester la réaction de Jack.

_Était-il dans le même état qu'elle ? Pouvait-elle vraiment manger de ses doigts ? Et lui rendre la pareille ? _

Cette perspective lui plut à un point tel qu'elle eut du mal à se l'avouer et cela le fut d'autant plus quand elle vit Jack acquiescer en souriant.

- _Apparemment c'est la botte secrète de ce restaurant. Un problème avec ça Carter ?_

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux en souriant à son tour et rougissant un peu plus. _Non, cette règle ne la gênait absolument pas et il la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir, cependant, Jack jouait sur un tout autre plan._ L'intensité brûlante de ses regards la déstabilisait encore et le ton caressant qu'il utilisait créait des réactions toutes à fait nouvelles dans son corps.

Jack semblait de moins en moins se freiner pour faire naître en elle cette autre faim qu'ils avaient tant muselée en eux-mêmes... Ils jouaient avec le feu…

_Arriveraient-ils vraiment à ne pas déraper dans ce restaurant ? _

_Dire qu'il allait la nourrir de ses doigts... _

Sam frissonna doucement, connaissant parfaitement l'habileté de ses mains pour les avoir observées des années durant...

_Comment pouvait-elle empêcher les images plus grivoises les unes que les autres qui se déversaient déjà dans sa tête ? _La nourriture pouvait faire naître une telle sensualité !Et y associer Jack la transformait en une pure et délicieuse torture…

Puis Sam choisit de réagir. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser déborder si rapidement. Elle se redressa alors prestement et se pencha un peu plus vers lui, plongeant dans son regard chaud. Un plus grand sourire encore s'étala sur ses lèvres quand elle perçut la déglutition involontaire de Jack.

- _Je n'ai aucun problème Mon Général… _Lui répondit-elle, avec la même intensité qu'il avait utilisée.

_Diantre, cette femme lui renvoyait trop bien la balle ! _pensa Jack, soufflé une fois de plus par les réactions de son propre corps.

_Arriveraient-ils vraiment à aller au bout de leur repas ?_

_Cependant, avant de penser à le finir, il faudrait peut-être le commencer !_

- _Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? _Se décida-t-il à son tour, changeant de sujet.

Sam sourit un peu plus en se reconcentrant sur les plats. _Ne venait-elle pas de gagner un point contre le roi de la répartie ?_ Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaires avec lui et étrangement, cette idée fut très très loin de l'effrayer !

- _Le steak a l'air fabuleux, j'en goûterai bien un morceau… _

Jack acquiesça, en prit un bout parfaitement découpé et l'amena à sa bouche.

Sam ferma les yeux quand la viande fondit sur sa langue, soupirant de contentement et hypnotisant sans le vouloir son compagnon.

- _Mmm, c'est un pur délice ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle replongea dans le regard devenu plus intense de Jack et sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau, à battre si vite.

- _Encore, s'il te plait._

Le militaire s'exécuta bien volontiers tant il aima l'observer. Il prit une des boulettes, laissant cette fois-ci ses doigts s'égarer un peu plus sur ses lèvres.

Sam réitéra sa réaction, appréciant réellement cette manière de s'alimenter… _Peut-être était-ce les doigts de Jack qui faisaient la différence ? Ses doigts doux combinés à son regard de plus en plus brûlant…_

Sam sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer une nouvelle fois… _Comment cet homme pouvait-il la rendre si pantelante de désir rien qu'avec deux bouchées de nourriture ?_

Sam rouvrit les yeux en se léchant les lèvres.

- _Wow, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais plus te regarder manger de la même façon ! _S'écria Jack.

Sam éclata de rire en rougissant.

- _Tu me donnes un peu de ce fameux gratin ? _Demanda-t-elle pour penser à autre chose qu'à la tension qui grandissait entre eux.

- _Et moi alors ? _Objecta-t-il avec amusement.

- _Qu'est ce qui te tente ? _Le provoqua-t-elle presque.

Jack sourit en la fixant intensément… _Pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle était définitivement plus tentante que toute cette nourriture, aussi bien cuisinée soit-elle, et qu'il désespérait de la goûter vraiment ?_

Le Général réajusta sa position pour en trouver une plus confortable, alors qu'il se sentit finalement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- _Fais-moi goûter cette viande qui t'a donné cet air si coquin…_

Sam déglutit, sentant un émoi particulier se répandre dans tout son être. Elle n'était pas sûre de supporter ce jeu encore très longtemps, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter un peu plus…

- _T'ai-je dit_ _à quel point_ _elle fond sur la langue ? _Précisa-t-elle, sensuelle, faisant s'accentuer un peu plus le sourire de Jack.

_Elle était bien plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait imaginée…_pensa-t-il et Jack n'hésita pas à laisser ses lèvres se refermer sur les doigts qui le nourrirent.

Certes la viande était tendre et fondante à souhait mais le contact de sa peau avec sa bouche se révéla bien meilleur…

Sam frissonna au toucher de la langue de Jack sur son épiderme… _Oh mon dieu !_ pensa-t-elle, tentant désespérément de ne pas imaginer comment serait ce contact sur le reste de son corps_ … _Tout son être fut à nouveau bouleversé quand il lécha volontairement le tranchant de sa main et son poignet où la sauce avait commencé à couler. _Wow… il la transportait vraiment trop facilement dans un monde de volupté._

Jack sourit plus encore voyant l'émoi de Sam... Il était rare de la voir aux prises de ses sens et leur échange se transformait en un jeu délicieux.

Sam prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et lui rendit son sourire quand elle constata à quel point il était fier de lui. Elle adora même le voir ainsi, si loin de la réserve militaire à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués.

Puis la jeune femme se mordit une lèvre et ferma les yeux quand elle plongea ses doigts dans la texture chaude du gratin.

Avec ses sens encore en ébullition, rien que cette sensation lui sembla divine, mais il n'en fut rien quand elle approcha ses doigts de la bouche de Jack et qu'elle sentit à nouveau sa langue la caresser et nettoyer avec application... Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait tenir la comparaison et elle eut extrêmement chaud à nouveau !

Sam ne se fit alors pas prier pour lui rendre la pareille quand il lui donna du gratin à son tour et réussit même à le faire gémir correctement, en retenant sa main. La nourriture devenait de plus en plus sans importance, comme un prétexte pour laisser davantage s'égarer leur bouche et leur langue sur la peau de l'autre.

Tous deux se donnèrent encore alternativement quelques morceaux de viandes et bouchées de gratin, appréciant délicieusement cette tension croissante entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Jack ait une autre envie. Ils n'avaient pas encore touché aux légumes et cela lui sembla être le prétexte parfait.

Jack prit alors un petit morceau d'asperge et sourit en le coinçant entre ses lèvres, invitant clairement Sam à venir le chercher là où il était.

Il aimait goûter ses doigts mais il avait maintenant à nouveau envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et de sentir sa langue caresser la sienne.

Sam le regarda procéder en se sentant à nouveau limite… Son cœur battit plus vite quand elle rapprocha automatiquement son visage du sien. Son appel ne pouvait être ignoré et tous deux gémirent quand Sam referma ses lèvres contre celles de Jack, absorbant le morceau de légume.

Le Général la laissa le mâcher quelques instants puis il reprit d'assaut sa bouche. La nourriture était maintenant de trop, alors que leurs langues se livrèrent un nouveau duel passionné… Peu de choses pouvaient rivaliser avec ce goût-là et maintenant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils n'arrivaient à se rasséréner.

Le baiser en appela un autre et encore un autre… Puis, sans se détacher de ses lèvres, Jack se redressa un peu plus en passant ses mains sur les hanches puis sur les fesses de Sam, pour la coller davantage contre son corps. _Là c'était bien mieux !_

Cependant, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir calmer facilement le jeu qu'il venait d'initier, la ferveur de Sam le prit de court et l'enflamma davantage. Elle gémissait et l'embrassait avec une telle soif qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui en donner plus… _Comment ne pouvait-il pas lentement allonger cette femme qu'il aimait éperdument sur les coussins les entourant, alors qu'une fois encore elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait ?_

Un nouveau gémissement le sortit néanmoins de sa transe et Jack se redressa brusquement en tendant ses bras, refusant toutefois de rompre tous leurs contacts.

- _Wow, il faut que je me calme ! _S'exclama-t-il en fermant les yeux, cherchant à tout prix à réfréner le raz de marée de désir qui coulait dans ses veines.

Sam rit doucement face au ton qu'il utilisa et aussi à sa mimique, se redressant à son tour sur ses avant-bras. Elle n'était pourtant pas mieux que lui.

Sa respiration toute aussi hachée lui donnait l'impression d'avoir piqué un sprint sous les tirs d'une escouade ennemie. _Dire qu'elle était seulement allongée sous lui et qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux complètement habillés ! _

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait ça… leur jeu, leurs contacts plus intimes, voir dans son regard le désir impétueux qui l'habitait, ainsi que ressentir ce bonheur, ce feu flamboyant et à cet instant omniprésent dans son corps…

Le fixant toujours, son sourire finit par se faner et rendit son expression plus grave. Sam n'avait désormais plus aucune faim de nourriture et souhaitait juste ardemment quitter le restaurant.

Leur point de non-retour arrivait finalement… _Comment pourrait-elle continuer de penser à manger, alors qu'elle sentait encore l'excitation de l'homme au-dessus d'elle palpiter contre son ventre ?_

_Et si Jack, connu pour rester maître de lui-même dans toutes les situations, lui faisait volontairement ressentir ce genre de détail, c'est qu'il arrivait lui aussi au bout de sa patience…_

_Il leur avait fallu tant d'années pour y arriver enfin !_

Sam humidifia inconsciemment ses lèvres et sans le quitter du regard, elle leva sa main droite pour caresser doucement l'une de ses joues. Elle apprécia de sentir sa barbe naissante sous ses doigts et sous sa paume. Ce contact pourrait paraître anodin, mais pour eux il n'en était rien. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais réellement permis et Sam savait que tant qu'il ne se dégagerait pas, elle pouvait laisser cours à son envie de le toucher. _Jack voulait même qu'elle le touche, alors elle n'allait pas s'en priver !_

Tandis qu'il refermait les yeux, elle suivit avec douceur chacun de ses traits et passa plus lentement sur la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de s'attarder sur ses mâchoires serrées. Elle évita volontairement ses lèvres fines. Elle en connaissait déjà le velouté et elle ne voulut pas y replonger si vite, préférant continuer son exploration.

Elle descendit alors le long de son cou, traçant un chemin imaginaire pour échouer sur le haut de son torse, découvert par l'ouverture de la chemise. Sa main passa dans l'encolure tant elle eut le besoin de sentir sa peau sous la sienne. Elle tenta également de refréner sa forte envie de faire sauter tous les boutons et commença malgré tout à jouer avec le premier qui la gênait.

- _Sam !_ La prévient Jack en ouvrant les yeux, quand il sentit sa chemise s'ouvrir un peu plus. La douceur de ses contacts était déjà à peine supportable.

- _Jack ? _Demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus innocent possible, que son langage corporel démentait complètement.

Jack soupira juste en refermant les yeux, pour éviter de répondre à cette ultime invitation et de se jeter à nouveau tel un affamé sur sa bouche. Sa raison et les restes de son self-control n'y survivraient pas et ce lieu ne se prêtait toujours pas à l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Jack se redressa alors complètement et se réinstalla avec regret sur ses genoux. Il aida Sam à le faire à son tour et aucun d'eux ne ferait maintenant durer ce déjeuner…

- _Que dirais-tu de finir de faire honneur à ce repas ?_ Proposa-t-il. _Partir maintenant est plus que tentant, mais je doute que nos hôtes apprécieraient qu'on s'en aille comme des voleurs en ayant à peine touché à leurs plats. On pourrait emporter les desserts à mon appartement ? _

Sam acquiesça en souriant et admira quelque part la maitrise qu'il avait de lui. Pour être franche, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu la force de le repousser et de les arrêter s'il avait continué sur sa lancée, son envie de lui était devenue si douloureuse. Cependant elle ne souhaitait pas être malpolie face à la gentillesse et générosité déployées dans ce restaurant. Elle retourna alors son attention sur les différents plats et replongea sa main dans le gratin. Plus vite ils auraient fini ici, plus tôt ils se retrouveraient enfin seuls chez Jack !

Ce dernier sourit face à l'empressement que lui montra sa compagne. Il accepta la bouchée qu'elle lui donna et approuva l'idée d'expédier ce repas.

Tous deux se nourrirent alors bien plus sagement, alternant entre les différents plats et laissant quand même traîner leurs langues de temps en temps.

Ils n'oubliaient à aucun moment combien il était sensuel et appréciable de se sustenter ainsi.

Cependant, alors que Jack donnait la dernière bouchée de gratin à Sam, une partie glissa de ses doigts et tomba dans son décolleté avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper.

Jack émit une sorte de grognement, tandis que le sourire de Sam s'agrandit et que la jeune femme regarda le morceau tombé sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le récupérer.

- _Sam !_ Grogna à nouveau Jack, alors qu'il se nettoyait les doigts de sa langue.

Sam le regarda comme interdite, sentant la chaleur reprendre possession de son être face à la lascivité de son geste. _Il était carrément hot ainsi…_

- _Jack ? _Demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Elle aurait certes pu retirer aussitôt le morceau de pomme de terre échoué entre ses seins et ne pas ainsi attiser davantage leurs charbons ardents, mais ce que venait de faire Jack l'en empêcha complètement. Elle voulait voir comment il allait s'y prendre et espérait désespérément qu'il utilise la langue sensuelle qu'elle venait à nouveau d'apercevoir.

Jack tenta d'inspirer plus calmement pour apaiser son émoi… _Elle le torturait ! Et il se surprenait à être une « victime » plus que consentante… _Il se sentait même si limite !

- _Sam ! Si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, je ne répondrais plus de rien et Franklin sera obligé de nous attaquer pour atteinte à la pudeur dans son restaurant… _Tenta-t-il avec humour. _Ça fera du joli !_

- _Comment t'y prendrais-tu ?_ Questionna-t-elle en souriant, éludant sa petite plaisanterie. Il en doutait peut-être, mais elle le savait parfaitement capable de se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent enfin seuls chez lui.

- _Sam !_

Jack ne put rien rajouter qu'il la vit se redresser sur ses genoux et s'approcher au plus près de lui.

- _Montre-moi Jack ! _Enjoigna-t-elle le souffle court. Ce n'était pas un ordre ni une supplique, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui disait combien elle en avait besoin.

Le Général fixa alors sa poitrine et se retrouva perdu. Le morceau de nourriture avait continué de glisser et n'était maintenant plus visible en dehors de la chemise.

_Comment arriverait-il à le récupérer sans perdre sa raison au passage ?_

Jack leva alors une de ses mains et posa un doigt sur une de ses clavicules, faisant gémir Sam. Celle-ci inclina ensuite la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, pour lui laisser davantage de latitude alors qu'il en retraçait la courbe. Arrivé au creux à la base de la gorge, Jack descendit son doigt dans une ligne droite plus au sud et s'arrêta à la naissance de sa poitrine, là où le gêna le premier bouton attaché de la chemise.

Au soupir de Sam, Jack passa son doigt sous le tissu et fut à moitié déçu de n'avoir pu atteindre d'emblée le morceau de nourriture. Sa peau si douce était d'une tentation extrême, mais ce n'est que quand il la vit se mordre sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure qu'il ne regretta pas de faire sauter ledit bouton.

La chemise s'ouvrit alors davantage, laissant apparaître un généreux décolleté ainsi qu'une partie du soutien-gorge noir qui englobait merveilleusement sa délicieuse poitrine.

Le cœur de Jack se mit à battre une nouvelle chamade et l'homme dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser sa main s'égarer sur cette peau nouvellement découverte.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de rassembler suffisamment de contrôle pour aller au bout de son geste. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul moyen pour ne pas la toucher de ses doigts.

Jack pencha alors sa tête vers le haut de sa poitrine et y déposa un léger baiser, faisant trembler et gémir la jeune femme. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres plus bas et alla cueillir de sa langue le vilain morceau de pomme de terre.

Sam ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit la langue de Jack la parcourir. Elle passa même ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'écarter et y imprima une pression pour qu'il continue, le faisant gémir généreusement.

Si fortement encouragé, Jack laisse alors à ses mains la liberté d'explorer la fermeté de ses seins magnifiques, tout en continuant à lécher et mordiller l'espace entre les deux.

_Cette femme le rendait complètement fou !_

Ce n'est que quand elle cria son prénom, alors qu'il raffermissait la pression qu'il exerçait, qu'il retrouva un semblant de raison. Jack se dégagea de sa prise et s'écarta sur le champ, le souffle totalement court.

Sam respirait de manière toute aussi hachée et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre dans une moue qu'il trouva adorable. Le désir transpirait de tous les pores de son être et son regard n'était plus qu'une invitation claire…

Jack commença à se redresser et à se relever.

- _Partons maintenant, si tu le veux bien._

Sam acquiesça en rajustant sa chemise et se releva sans demander son reste. _Oh oui elle le voulait !_ Elle n'attendait même plus que cela… partir et se retrouver seule avec lui. Son corps lui donnait la sensation de se consumer de l'intérieur. Elle avait cru que sentir les lèvres et les mains de Jack sur sa peau l'en aurait soulagée en partie, mais cela n'avait fait qu'attiser ce feu…

Tous deux firent un passage éclair à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et commencèrent à se rechausser prestement.

August réapparut alors comme par magie, se montrant encore parfaitement synchrone et intuitif. Il sembla comprendre rapidement leur trouble et s'abstint finalement de leur adresser la parole, en les regardant plus attentivement.

Sam et Jack se sentirent plutôt gênés sous ce regard inquisiteur. _L'employé les avait-il vus perdre presque tout leur self-control ?_

Tout en souriant pour les rassurer, August ramassa le plateau et se retourna vers eux.

- _Voulez-vous emporter les desserts ? _Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'ils n'y avaient pas encore touché…

- _Ça serait gentil de votre part…_ Acquiesça Jack, calant ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas être tenté de toucher Sam.

Le Majordome se retira, tandis que Benjamin Franklin se dirigea vers eux, leur indiquant ensuite de la main le petit vestibule. Lui-aussi semblait avoir saisi à quel point ils étaient maintenant pressés de partir. Sam et Jack se lancèrent un bref regard.

- _J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre repas… _Commenta-t-il, alors qu'ils remettaient leurs vestes et rangeaient les chemises trempées.

- _La nourriture était réellement délicieuse, tout comme votre concept… _Affirma Sam, souriant le plus qu'elle le pouvait.

- _Vous m'en voyez ravi…_ _Pouvons-nous espérer vous revoir bientôt ?_

- _Ça oui… _Confirma Jack. La prochaine fois, ils seraient parfaitement en mesure de contenir tout débordement. Tout était simplement plus fort aujourd'hui, premier jour de l'évolution de leur relation.

Le couple se regarda et se sourit « amoureusement », inondant de chaleur la petite pièce…

_Wow… _pensa Franklin_… Il ne les reverrait peut-être pas de si tôt vu la tension sexuelle qui les habitait !_

Le Gérant sourit un instant… _Au moins ils avaient réussi à se tenir… _

August revint ensuite de la cuisine avec un fin sourire sur son visage. Il aimait voir des couples aussi amoureux et respectueux de la bienséance… Il n'appréciait pas de devoir refroidir certains de leurs clients quand ils se laissaient trop emporter par la sensualité de leur concept.

Au moins ce couple de militaires… _il était certain que mademoiselle Samantha appartenait à ce corps en particulier… _ne manquait pas d'éducation !

Le Majordome tendit le sac des desserts à Jack et salua respectueusement chacun d'eux. Franklin en fit de même, leur serrant chaleureusement la main, toujours heureux de les avoir accueillis.

- _Je vous accueillerai une prochaine fois avec autant de plaisir et vous demande de ne pas divulguer la confidentialité de ce lieu. Vous pourrez également rendre les chemises quand il vous plaira…_

- _Merci encore…_ Agréa le couple, acquiesçant avant de partir.

Les deux employés les regardèrent ensuite disparaitre main dans la main dans la rue, où l'orage avait finalement cessé.

August referma la porte et se tourna en souriant vers son patron.

- _Ce couple était charmant, j'espère que nous les reverrons bientôt !_

- _Peut-être pas aussi tôt que nous le souhaiterions, mais ils étaient quand même « chauds bouillants »._ Rajouta Franklin en faisant mine de s'éventer le visage.

August le regarda d'un drôle d'air et se mit à rire en secouant la tête avant de retourner à ses tâches. Il était certain que ce couple n'allait pas s'ennuyer ni se conter fleurette dans les heures à venir…

* * *

**A suivre...**

si j'ai réussi à garder un rating T jusqu'ici, ce n'est d'ores et déjà plus le cas pour le dernier chapitre^^

je posterai dès que je le pourrai...

un ptit com?


	5. Chapter 5

Avant toute chose, je suis désolée d'uploader que maintenant... j'ai été overbookée par mon travail et changer le rating en M m'a demandé de réécrire plus de la moitié du chap. Vous pouvez remercier Bibiche pour m'avoir conseillé de le développer davantage, car le NC de la première modification était beaucoup trop soft à son goût^^

elle en est maintenant satisfaite et j'espère que vous le serez aussi :)

Je remercie également Meloe et Rauz pour leurs avis et relectures.

Sinon, concernant vos reviews... WOW! Vous m'avez rassurée et vraiment ravie... Je préfère ne pas vous répondre individuellement et vous poster ce chapitre au plus vite... donc encore MERCI! :)

je vous conseille aussi de relire le chap 4 (pour rester en diapason avec la tension sexuelle de ce dernier^^)

**_Jeunes lecteurs... Passez donc votre chemin !_**

Pour les autres, bonne lecture and enjoy^^

* * *

_Le souffle court, Sam hoqueta sous l'assaut de Jack alors qu'il la plaquait vigoureusement contre la porte tout juste refermée de son appartement. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il fondit sur elle, l'embrassant à en perdre la raison._

_Tout en laissant s'échapper un gémissement, Sam s'accrocha à sa nuque et lui répondit avec ferveur, rendant sa bouche et sa langue toutes aussi voraces que les siennes. Elle s'arqua même contre lui recherchant plus de contacts, ses mains se perdant ensuite dans ses cheveux courts… C'était tellement bon…_

_Le plus délicieux était qu'ils pouvaient enfin laisser s'exprimer l'intimité nouvelle de leur relation et que c'était manifestement en train de leur échapper complètement… _

_La tension sexuelle qui les habitait et les avait fait quitter à la hâte le restaurant n'avait pu être refoulée, pas même au cours de leur trajet silencieux durant lequel ils avaient sciemment évité de se regarder. _

_Le tremblement de leurs mains jointes, l'impatience de leur pouce contre la peau de l'autre ou la pression de leurs doigts entrecroisés avaient suffisamment trahi leur état d'excitation pour qu'ils ne puissent pas prendre le moindre risque de plonger dans les yeux de l'autre._

_Leurs ressentis avaient ensuite atteint un nouveau paroxysme quand ils avaient enfin pénétré dans l'immeuble de Jack. _

_D'un accord tacite, ils avaient délibérément évité l'ascenseur, courant même dans les escaliers pour aller plus vite … Ils étaient tellement à bout ! _

_Jack avait alors ouvert sa porte avec une rapidité déconcertante et ils étaient maintenant là, à se dévorer sans vergogne, se pressant au plus près de l'autre, gémissant et échangeant le baiser le plus torride qu'ils aient jamais vécu. _

_Ils y étaient enfin !_

_Sam se sentit une fois encore complètement déconnectée de ce qui ne fut pas Jack… Il lui faisait décidément un effet incroyable dès que sa bouche se posait sur la sienne ! _

_Sam percevait à peine le contact dur de la porte contre laquelle il l'acculait si fortement avec son corps… Elle ne savait plus rien d'autre que ce besoin vital qu'elle avait de lui… Et à voir la fougue de Jack, ils n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme !_

_Tous deux furent si submergés par l'urgence impérieuse de se posséder enfin, qu'ils ne purent prolonger de quelconques préliminaires… Leurs touchers n'étaient plus suffisants et Jack lança sur le champ les réelles « hostilités » en remontant doucement la jupe de Sam vers ses hanches. _

_Il maintint la pression de sa bouche et de sa langue contre les siennes, ne pouvant plus s'en passer et prit un plaisir fou à laisser trainer sensuellement le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau surchauffée. Il pouvait même sentir les frissons qui la parcouraient et se délecta d'être celui qui les déclenchait…_

_Sam eut l'impression de défaillir quand sa respiration se raréfia sous ces caresses. Ses battements de cœur lui semblèrent complètement désordonnés et son ressenti fut plus puissant encore quand, arrivé à ses fesses, Jack les flatta un instant avant d'entrainer illico sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes._

_La lenteur de son geste lui laissait aussi clairement la possibilité de se refuser à lui, mais Sam était si électrisée et pantelante de désir qu'elle ne put que s'attaquer à son pantalon, les mains tremblantes. _

_Jack haleta sous cette attaque, admirant indubitablement la dextérité de Sam. Ses doigts le firent presque vaciller quand, sans s'attarder, ils le libérèrent du carcan de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. _

_Tous deux gémirent lorsqu'elle effleura son membre douloureux et ils furent parfaitement fascinés par l'expression sensuelle qu'ils se renvoyèrent quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se captèrent enfin. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors qu'ils s'immobilisèrent, se noyant dans l'abime de leur désir… Ce n'est que lorsque Jack laissa sa propre main explorer sa féminité qu'ils reprirent contact avec la réalité et que, mû par un instinct, il les délivra sans plus attendre. Jack la souleva prestement mais délicatement, frottant un instant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre et plongea aussitôt dans sa chaleur moite…_

* * *

Sam enfonça ses ongles dans le tissu du treillis sur ses cuisses pour contenir le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Elle se mordit même fortement l'intérieur d'une joue pour garder une attitude neutre et juguler au possible la vague de désir qui la submergeait.

Elle était rentrée la veille de sa semaine à Washington et se trouvait maintenant attablée au Mess avec son équipe depuis plus d'une heure. Elle eut tout d'un coup extrêmement chaud tant ses impressions furent intenses … _Pourquoi même revivait-elle cette scène à cet instant ?_

_Le plaisir avait été étourdissant avec cette première étreinte… C'était loin d'avoir été la meilleure, mais le sentir en elle avait été indescriptible et la jouissance qui les avait rapidement engloutis… énorme !_ _Neuf années et cinq mois de retenue et de frustration avaient rendu leurs sensations si incroyables…_

Sam ne put fermer les yeux comme elle aimait le faire pour accueillir ses perceptions… Elle tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de ses battements de cœur et de sa respiration… _Foutue résurgence qui la prenait vraiment de court _! _Et Maudite Vala, qui par son insistance, n'en finissait pas de la faire remonter !_

- _Alors, vous avez vu le fameux Général O'Neill ? _Redemanda justement la plus jeune de leurs recrues, attirant de nouveau son attention.

- _Oui Vala, j'ai eu cette opportunité._ Répondit-elle à peine, serrant un peu plus ses poings, alors qu'un nouveau frisson la parcourait.

- _Et ?_ Continua Vala en haussant subjectivement ses deux sourcils.

- _Et quoi ?_ Fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre, ne voulant absolument pas encourager l'extra-terrestre dans ses tentatives pour obtenir plus de précisions sur son séjour dans la capitale.

Celle-ci semblait définitivement avoir un radar pour ce genre de choses et la voir se plaindre aussi théâtralement d'être la seule à ne pas avoir encore rencontré ledit Général avait quelque chose de distrayant... Quoique, Sam se sentit tellement prise par les images dans sa tête qu'elle eut du mal à tenir ou à profiter réellement de la conversation.

Elle ne faisait que se revoir avec Jack…

* * *

_Elle était toujours adossée contre la porte, Jack était en elle et Sam luttait fort pour ne pas laisser ses sensations l'emporter dans une jouissance trop précipitée. _

_Son corps commençait déjà à trembler, tout comme celui de Jack d'ailleurs… Elle eut l'impression que de l'électricité passait à travers leurs deux corps et rendait leurs perceptions difficilement supportables._

_Jack aussi resta immobile, cherchant à se contrôler et lui permettant de s'adapter à son intrusion. Ses yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchés du regard, prirent une teinte abyssale qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue… Pas même au cours de cette incroyable journée…_

_Jack était en elle… Elle le réalisa à peine._

_Lorsqu'un énième frémissement les parcourut, Sam réagit la première et fondit sur sa bouche, leur donnant un nouveau top départ… Jack suivit immédiatement son mouvement et imprima lui-même de ses hanches un rythme croissant qui les rendit totalement pantelants. C'était… Chaque pénétration amplifiait leurs sensations et leur arrachait une cohorte de gémissements, ce qui les déconnecta complètement de tout le reste… Cela fut si fort que Sam ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses fesses pour le faire aller plus vite… plus fort… Leur coordination rendit alors leurs mouvements si puissants et passionnés que la libération et la volupté sans noms, qu'ils attendaient depuis si longutemps, les balayèrent brusquement de part en part._

* * *

Sam crut mourir de frustration un instant… Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour que Jack soit physiquement là avec elle ?

Lui-seul pouvait faire taire ces millions de papillons qui voletaient maintenant dans son bas-ventre… Son corps n'était plus que le théâtre des sensations et des émotions qui accompagnaient les images dans sa tête et elle ne put rien y faire.

Sam sentit de nouveaux frissons faire la course sur son épiderme… ce qui amplifia l'intensité du désir impétueux qu'elle avait pour lui. D'autres souvenirs se percutèrent dans son esprit et finirent d'assécher sa gorge. Elle eut si chaud qu'elle put se figurer d'être comme une buche léchée et dévorée inlassablement par des flammes. Des images de la langue de Jack sur sa peau, accompagnée des desserts du Rainbow Room remontèrent alors et rendirent son cœur plus agité encore…

Si elle avait réussi à garder son désir sous contrôle pendant des années, Sam sut que maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné libre cours, elle ne pourrait jamais plus le réfréner complètement. Elle doutait même sérieusement d'arriver un jour à être suffisamment rassasiée de cet homme !

Après leur toute première étreinte, tous deux avaient mis du temps à rejoindre la chambre. La première salve de passion passée, ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser plus tendrement et de continuer à se déshabiller tout en rejoignant et en plongeant dans le canapé.

Ils avaient épargné les chemises qui n'étaient pas à eux et partagé tour à tour des ébats plus tendres ou brûlants les uns que les autres.

Ils avaient somme toute très peu quitté l'appartement le reste de la semaine et elle avait adoré ça... de le connaitre dans l'intimité… _Cela avait même semblé être la chose la plus naturelle du monde…_

Ils s'étaient aussi laissé si peu de répit que cela en faisait l'un des séjours les plus idylliques qu'elle ait pu vivre.

Sam soupira tant Jack lui manqua à cet instant… Elle aimait passer du temps avec ses amis, comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils prenaient spécialement le temps de se retrouver avant de vaquer à leurs occupations, mais ce n'était pas le lieu ni compagnie qu'elle désirait.

Se réveiller sans lui au petit matin lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle avait adoré le faire, chaque jour passé à ses côtés.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'ils auraient pu devenir aussi complices et dépendants de l'autre, car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient... Ils avaient eu peu de temps, mais ils se connaissaient en définitive depuis si longtemps…

Ils auraient peut-être pu goûter à ce bonheur depuis des années, mais auraient-ils été prêts comme ils l'avaient été la semaine passée ?

Leur besoin d'être avec l'autre était enfin devenu une priorité dans leur vie… Sam se mit à sourire…

- _Sam ? _

- _.._.

- _SAM ! _

- _Quoi ? _Répondit-elle à Vala, sortant de ses pensées au contact de la main de son amie sur son bras.

- _Le Général vient de vous faire appeler par les haut-parleurs !_

- _Oh ! Je n'avais pas entendu…_ Dit la scientifique en commençant à se lever et essayant de dissimuler son expression face au haussement de sourcils de la jeune femme.

- _Tu parles ! _S'exclama Vala pour elle-même en croisant les bras et se calant au dossier de sa chaise, puis sur un ton plus haut : _Vous avez l'air d'une femme tellement amoureuse et comblée que j'en suis jalouse…_

- _Vala !_

- _Quoi ? Et vous avez apparemment pris un sacré bon temps pour vous être mordillé la lèvre comme ça ! Des détails coquins à nous partager ? Vous n'avez qu'à voir vos yeux pétillants et le sourire qui ne se décolle pas de vos lèvres depuis votre retour ! N'est-ce pas les gars ?_

Sam se tourna instantanément vers Daniel, Cameron et Teal'c, espérant trouver un soutien auprès d'eux. Elle n'avait pas pu faire cela, pas alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour se contrôler !

Cependant, leurs sourires lui dirent trop qu'ils n'étaient aucunement dupes quant aux activités qu'elle avait eues avec son Général…

Cameron baissa vite la tête, mais l'expression heureuse de ses deux autres amis la toucha plus qu'elle ne le crut possible.

Sam rougit un peu, déclenchant l'hilarité de Vala et ne chercha pas à nier, prenant le parti d'assumer sa nouvelle relation.

Elle les quitta alors souriante et le cœur battant, tandis que Vala avait déjà reporté son attention sur son voisin, lui faisant perdre son sourire avec un énième _« Beau brun »_ aguicheur...

Sam frappa contre la porte fermée du bureau du Général Landry et entra quand elle en entendit l'indication.

A peine eut-elle fini son garde à vous qu'elle remarqua avec surprise Jack nonchalamment accoudé contre le mur à gauche. Son cœur et ses pensées s'emballèrent instantanément, tandis que des millions de papillons voletèrent à nouveau dans son bas-ventre…

_Pouvait-elle vraiment s'enflammer à nouveau d'un seul regard ? _

Le fait était qu'elle n'était plus dans ses réminiscences et cela fit toute la différence, alors que le désir courrait dans ses veines.

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua. _Il savait…_ Son regard plus chaud et caressant fit s'emballer sa respiration.

Sam le salua d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se détourner avec l'expression la plus neutre possible. Son attention fut alors attirée à sa droite et la jeune femme découvrit le « gamin » se tenant un peu plus en retrait. Des trois hommes, il était le seul à ne pas la regarder franchement.

Un bref sourire passa sur les lèvres de la militaire au souvenir de la tenue qu'elle avait arboré la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… « Le ptit » avait eu l'audace de se pointer inopinément à l'appartement de Jack, alors qu'ils brillaient par leur absence à leur congrès respectif… Elle lui avait ouvert la porte, vraiment très peu vêtue, mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait en être gênée !

Jack ne lui en avait de toute façon pas laissé l'opportunité, déclenchant aussitôt de nouvelles « hostilités »…

_Dieu qu'elle avait aimé !_

Sam chassa ce souvenir et cacha admirablement la déferlante d'émotions quand elle replongea malgré elle dans le regard plus intense et énigmatique de son compagnon.

_Il n'aurait dû être là que dans deux interminables semaines ! _Se rappela-t-elle !

Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de continuer à rater quelques battements tant elle le trouva sexy dans son uniforme et sa posture.

Un nouveau sourire s'esquissa sur leurs visages… Jack la taquinait une fois encore, cependant, Landry ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- _Colonel... _Lança-t-il pour attirer son attention._ J'ai reçu ce matin un appel inattendu de l'État-Major me signalant que vous n'étiez pas retournée de la semaine à votre congrès. Puis-je savoir où vous étiez ? J'ai dû inventer une excuse rocambolesque, ce que je n'apprécie guère, alors que nous avions convenus que vous deviez réapparaitre au sein de la communauté scientifique_ !

Sam sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le ton du Général n'était pas celui d'une réprimande à proprement parlé, mais la pointe de désapprobation qu'elle y détecta lui fut désagréable.

Tout en cherchant une réponse valable, elle observa brièvement l'air de Jack et se sentit soulagée par la chaleur qu'elle lut en lui. Il ne lui montrait pas sa facette plus froide de Général, mais il sembla plutôt préparer quelque chose…

_Devait-elle se méfier davantage ?_

- _Alors Carter… _Commença-t-il… _Il parait que vous avez séché ?_ Demanda-t-il effectivement sur un ton et avec un joli sourire hypocrites.

Sam le regarda une nouvelle fois et haussa à peine un sourcil… _Quel enfoiré !_

_Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment réchauffé Son lit !_

Même le gamin sembla profiter de la boutade, mais un regard de la scientifique calma aussi sec son amusement.

- _J'en suis désolée mon Général. _Commença-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur Landry._ Je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir, la semaine a passé si vite… Le congrès était d'un ennui à mourir et j'ai rencontré un très très vieil ami…_

Jack grogna presque imperceptiblement et ne put se départir de son sourire.

_Carter avait vraiment été à bonne école et elle contrôlait ses émotions presque à la perfection ! Il savait pourtant l'effet qu'il lui faisait…_

_Elle n'avait laissé échapper qu'un seul haussement de sourcils de surprise quand elle l'avait enfin aperçu, puis elle était restée en apparence aussi stoïque que possible sous son regard de braise et devant la fausse remontrance d'Hank. _

_Maintenant, elle le regardait, fière de sa réplique, avec ce petit sourire en coin qui était très loin de le laisser indifférent ! Moult images d'eux se déversaient à nouveau dans sa tête, faisant grimper le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle lui avait trop manqué ce matin-même, alors qu'il s'était réveillé seul… Il n'avait pu rester aussi éloigné et avait vite fait de trouver une excuse pour rejoindre le Colorado… « Le gamin devait __ABSOLUMENT__ découvrir la porte ! »_

_Cependant, lui qui avait espéré la décontenancer un peu par sa visite surprise, ne la trouvait presque pas drôle ! Enfin sauf pour Hank peut-être, vu le sourire que celui-ci arborait._

_Et puis il n'avait pas paru si vieux que ça à Sam… depuis leurs retrouvailles au Washington Convention Center, en passant par leur inoubliable expérience au Rainbow Room et à tous ces étreintes qu'ils avaient eu à rattraper ! Ils s'y étaient donné à cœur-joie… Et parmi les souvenirs les plus intenses qu'il chérissait, outre l'émerveillement qu'il avait eu à se réveiller chaque matin auprès d'elle, étaient bien ceux où ils avaient partagé les desserts du restaurant. Ils avaient appliqué le même mode de consommation… sans couverts… cette fois-ci nus dans le lit. Cela avait été… _

Un long frisson galopa le long de son épine dorsale, alors qu'il suivit Sam du regard. Ses yeux bleus lui semblèrent pétiller un peu plus, tandis que Landry la libérait et l'autorisait à quitter le bureau.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et Jack sortit illico à sa suite, saluant à peine Hank d'un regard. Matlock lui emboîta le pas._ Ce gamin ne le lâcherait-il pas ?_

Jack s'en agaça toutefois qu'un dixième de seconde et se reconcentra rapidement sur la raison de sa présence ici. Il n'était là que pour elle… et aucun d'eux n'en douta encore à l'heure actuelle…

- _Carter ? _L'interpella-t-il alors dans le couloir, pour la faire ralentir.

Sam fut un instant indécise quant à la marche à suivre. Elle était à la fois flattée et agacée qu'il ait fait le voyage que pour elle… _Ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'hier… _

Elle ne s'était pas préparée à le revoir si vite… encore moins dans la base, alors que ses souvenirs encore « frais » d'eux tournaient toujours en boucle dans sa tête… Et pourtant il lui avait vraiment manqué ce matin… Elle avait détesté se réveiller sans ses mains ou sa bouche sur sa peau… _Mais n'avait-elle pas pris le parti de commencer à s'habituer à leur éloignement géographique ?_

_Comment allait-elle réussir à tenir le reste de la journée alors qu'il était à sa portée et qu'elle ne pouvait ni le toucher ni l'embrasser ? _

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Dire_ qu'il n'était même pas 13h !_

Puis, quand Siler apparut par le virage à gauche du couloir, Sam finit par s'arrêter. Plus que tout, elle refusait de se donner en spectacle et elle connaissait suffisamment Jack pour savoir qu'il ne renoncerait pas à la suivre. Le sergent et le gamin n'en perdraient alors pas une miette !

_Il en fallait toujours si peu pour alimenter les rumeurs qui continuaient de courir sur Jack et elle... Le départ du Général n'y avait hélas rien changé !_

Jack sourit quand il la vit s'arrêter... _Au moins, elle ne le ferait pas cavaler dans toute la base ou tout du moins jusqu'à son labo !_

Le Général attrapa ensuite Siler par le bras, lorsque celui-ci passa près de lui en le saluant.

- _Bien le bonjour à vous aussi Siler, le sergent Matlock aimerait visiter la base. Je vous le confie, j'ai d'autres choses à faire..._

Il les quitta alors sans demander son reste, fier de son petit effet face à leurs mines ébahies, puis il se reconcentra sur Sam, qu'il rejoignit rapidement tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il avait vraiment d'autres priorités que jouer les guides !

Il lui renvoya aussi son sourire quand il arriva à son niveau. Tous deux reprirent leur marche, toujours parfaitement synchrones, oubliant déjà les deux hommes derrière eux.

Ils frissonnèrent simultanément quand, suffisamment proches, leurs bras et leurs mains se frôlèrent un instant.

- _Dites Carter, vous hébergeriez un très très vieil ami ?_ Demanda Jack sur un ton légèrement taquin, pour l'asticoter et détourner tout autant son attention de son besoin de la toucher…

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement... _Cet homme ne perdait vraiment pas le nord !_

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le sourire et le regard qu'ils partagèrent firent s'accélérer leurs battements de cœur. Il les rassura aussi quant aux changements qu'ils avaient craints par rapport au nouveau statut de leur relation... Ils savaient aussi qu'ils arriveraient à gérer cette transition…

Ils feraient même tout pour que cela reste le plus simple possible entre eux...

Alors que les deux gradés disparaissaient au bout du couloir, Siler se retourna vers Matlock en souriant, nostalgique du temps où le Général O'Neill animait cette base par sa présence, sa simplicité et ses sautes d'humeur aussi.

Son expression se fana cependant quand il réalisa qu'il allait être de corvée ! Il soupira doucement... _Avait-il de toute façon le choix pour cette visite en règle inopinée ? _

Le sergent se reprit toute fois... Il pouvait bien rendre ce service au Général... Ce qu'il avait à faire pouvait encore attendre…

- _Venez, suivez-moi._ S'adressa-t-il à son interlocuteur. _Je n'ai pas le talent du Général O'Neill pour vous faire découvrir les moindres recoins de cette base, mais je vais vous montrer les endroits principaux._

- _Il est parti ?_ Demanda Matlock, inquiet, en fixant la direction dans laquelle avait disparu le couple. Il était à deux doigts de courir pour les rattraper bien qu'il ne savait aucunement se diriger dans cette base.

- _Disons qu'il va sûrement être occupé. Maintenant qu'il ne dirige plus le SGC, il peut s'intéresser davantage aux sciences. _

- _Vous voulez dire à la scientifique !_

Siler sourit. Ce p'tit n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. O'Neill aimerait certainement cela…

- _Je vous laisse tirer votre propre conclusion… _

L'homme s'engagea ensuite dans la salle de briefing…. Matlock lui emboîta le pas, plus rassuré quant au fait qu'O'Neill ne repartirait pas à Washington sans lui.

- _Mais si ça vous intéresse, il y a encore des paris en cours… L'annulation du mariage du colonel Carter a… _Entendit Landry, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Siler ne s'estompe un peu, alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient de son bureau.

Hank secoua la tête tout en souriant… _Quel souk Jack allait-il encore mettre dans sa base ?_

Toutefois, à ce qu'il venait de voir, il l'avait certainement rendu plus riche...

Landry n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à croire aux rumeurs et plus encore à celles qui incluaient Jack... Les deux Généraux se connaissaient depuis si longtemps...

Il en avait entendu des « on dit » et plus encore sur Jack et le colonel Carter depuis son arrivée au SGC, mais ce n'est qu'en les observant le jour où Jack lui avait remis les pouvoirs qu'il avait vu.

Il avait su que malgré toutes leurs circonstances actuelles, un lien profond les liait, bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient alors l'admettre.

Il avait ainsi suivi son flair et parié plus gros qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

Le téléphone sonna et le détourna brièvement de ses pensées… Quand il le raccrocha, Hank retourna son attention vers la salle de débriefing, où il entendait encore les deux hommes. Un sourire calme s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Sa curiosité s'éveilla toutefois quand il perçut tout d'un coup les voix du Dr Jackson et de Teal'c dans la pièce. Les deux membres d'SG1 y étaient sûrement entrés par la salle de contrôle, puisqu'il ne les avait vus passer…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le commandant en chef s'approcha pour mieux les écouter.

- _Sergent !_ Entendit-il. Daniel devait certainement s'adresser à Siler. _C'est vous que nous cherchions. Nous venons de passer un moment avec Sam et nous doublons notre mise…_

- _Vous la doublez ?_

- _Parfaitement, le comportement du Colonel Carter indique une évolution dans leur relation… _Surenchérit Teal'c.

- _Vous êtes sûrs ? _Demanda Siler.

- _Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous le confirme. Je les ai surpris à l'appartement du Général…_ Intervint alors Matlock.

Les trois regards se fixèrent alors sur lui.

- _Vous êtes ? _Interrogea l'archéologue.

- _Le Sergent Andrew Matlock, stagiaire du Général O'Neill. Nous sommes arrivés en fin de matinée._

Un court silence suivit cette révélation, où Landry imagina bien les sourcils des trois hommes se lever. Il se rapprocha un peu plus près de la fenêtre donnant sur la pièce. Il les voyait maintenant précisément.

- _Jack est ici ? _Questionna ensuite Daniel.

Matlock acquiesça.

- _Sam le sait-elle _?

Le Sergent réitéra sa réponse.

- _Ils sont actuellement ensemble... _Précisa-t-il.

Daniel jeta un bref regard à Teal'c, puis se retourna vers Siler.

- _Alors nous quadruplons !_

Siler et Matlock le regardèrent ahuris, tandis que le Jaffa hocha brièvement de la tête, l'air satisfait.

Hank ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cet échange. Vu la petite scène d'il y a quelques minutes à peine dont il avait été témoin dans son bureau, il devait faire le point à son tour et ne pas se laisser distancer dans ses mises.

- _« SILER ! » _Cria-t-il...

* * *

**FIN !**

**un pti com ?  
**

**surtout que j'aimerai avoir votre avis... En remodifiant ce chapitre, deux idées me sont venues...**

**la première concerne un bonus purement nc17 (avec en autre la scène avec les desserts), dans le même genre que ma fic "A fleur de peau" **

**la seconde est un 6ème chapitre qui reprendrait l'histoire et la relation Sam/Jack en pov Matlock (j'aime beaucoup ce petit personnage et comme il devient "l'ombre" de Jack, je me dis qu'il pourrait apporter un angle différent à l'histoire)**

**donc, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je vous le demande car je vais avoir encore peu de temps pour écrire dans les semaines à venir et j'aimerai autant consacrer ce temps à quelque chose que vous aimeriez lire...**

**merci :) et au plaisir de lire vos reviews^^**


End file.
